betrayal
by Ehzzu
Summary: They thought they were betray and move, they found new loves and returned, but something isn't right....what will happen in this weird situation... ...
1. Heartbroken!

**Betrayal's Fate**

Bloomer: Hi everyone! This is my second fanfic so please enjoy!

Mikan: OHAYO MIINA-SAN!

Nastume: Shut up Polka! O wait no flips up her dress ichigo-kara!

Mikan getting angry: Just get on with the story

Bloomer: Ok! ( little scared of her anger)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Gakuen Alice character's but I do own Yuri!

MARCH 14

The Sakura trees were blooming. The whole academy was peaceful. Well, it was until a certain brunette woke up finding herself late for classes.

Mikan Sakura woke up finding her almost late for class. She quickly did her morning routine and ran to class. Her footsteps echoed through the empty hallways. She was nearly there when a certain black cat tripped her over.

" Natsume why do you always do this? Don't you get tired?"

"Nope love hearts!" Nastume said while he smirked

"NATSUME HENTAI!!" her scream were heard through the whole academy.

"OHAYO MII-NA –SAN!"

As they entered the classroom Mikan saw Hotaru sitting there looking at some blueprints.

As usual Mikan ran up and attempted to hug her best friend. She shouted "HHHHHHHOOOOTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Her attempt failed and was return from Hotaru with three shots of her newly upgraded Baka bomb

BOOM! CRASH !BASH!

" Ita.. Hotaru why did you do that?" she said as gallons of water or should I say tears came down her face.

" Its because you never learn. Don't you know that I never want you to hugs me. I don't want to get your idiot germs on me!" Hotaru said coldly to Mikan.

" But Hotaru that's so mean!!" Mikan shouted

But Hotaru had continued to ignore her.

" Ohayo Ruka-pyon!"

" Ohayo Sakura-san"

" Ruka-pyon! How many times do I have to tell you it's Mikan!! I don't like you calling me by my last name!"

" Ok! Sa- I mean Mikan-san!"

" Ohayo Nastume!"

But was replied with his usual "hn"

" Nastume could you at lease answer me once in a while I mean it's been 2 years since I came!"

(A.N: they are 12 now!)

" Tch! Whatever!" he said as their 'gay' sensei came in!

" Ohayo mina-san!" Narumi said happily!

" Today we will be having two new students joining us! Come in!"

Two students came in one male and the other female. They both had strawberry-blonde hair and amber eyes.

" hello we are new students at this academy so please take care of us!" said the girl.

" Class this is Kinomi and Kenji Shinkiya. Their alices cannot be announced yet but they are 3 star and DA!"

" Wow DA! Who will be their partner?"

" Well I have decided that Nastume will be Kinomi and Hotaru will be Kenji's partner, Mi-chan will be RUka's partner from now on!"

" EHhhhhh! I will NOT allow this! As the president of the Nastume and Ruka fanclub I will NOT allow this sissy to be MY Nastume's partner!"

" Since when was I yours permy? I have a girlfriend you know!"

" WHAT!" Nobody could believe that Nastume just said that he had a girlfriend!

He looked down and ran out side

Profile of Kinomi

Name: Kinomi Shinkiya

Age: 12 years old

Birth date: 13th April

Hair Color: Strawberry Blonde

Eye color: Amber

Alice: Hypnotize Alice (secret from the students at the moment)

Star Rank: 3 star

Love interest: Natsume

Relatives: Kenji (brother)

Other relatives unknown

Rival: Mikan Sakura

Kenji

Name: Kenji Shinkiya

Age : 12 years old

Birth date: 13th April

Hair color: Strawberry blonde ( lighter shade then Kinomi)

Eye color: Amber

Alice: Control Alice ( Control's people not things)

Star Rank: 3 Star

Love interest: Hotaru

Relatives: Kinomi ( twin sister)

Rival: Ruka Nogi

MARCH 16 RUKA'S BIRTHDAY

RUKA'S POV

Today is they day that I officially started to date Hotaru!

**Nogi Ruka , Sakura Mikan of class 1-B please come to the principle office immediately. I REPEAT NOGI RUKA, SAKURA MIKAN COME TO THE PRINCIPLE'S OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!**

Huh? What does the principle want with me & Sak- I mean Mikan-san?

NORMAL POV

Mikan and Ruka heard this and immediately headed to the principal's office. They entered the room and sitting there was the elementary principle and next to him standing there was… Persona,

"Good morning Sakura- san, Nogi-san" the principle said smiling giving them both chills up their spines.

" I assume you wouldn't know why I have called you here today?"

They both nodded

" The school council has made a decision that you two will be transferred to the Academy we have in America,"

" WHAT!' They both shouted.

"Well, I assume that you know that you Nogi-san that you have 3 alices!"

" WHAT I DO??"

" Yes that is why you have to go to America! To train you other two alices!"

"Question why do I have to go too?" Mikan asked.

" Because we will have to train you other alice as well, the SEC alice?"

" What is the SEC?" Ruka asked.

" Well it is the Steal copy and erase alice that you inherited from your mother,"

" Ok…" Mikan said sadly," But what are RUka-pyons other alices?"

" ok his second alice is the alice of the elements and his third alice is the alice of weapons,"

"ELEMENTS??"

" That is correct, you can manipulate any element you want,"

" Ok.."

RUKA'S POV

What do I do… I want to stay here with Hotaru… I love her…but ….. I can't just leave Mikan alone in America.

" I want your answer by sundown you can come to the principal's office anytime you want to,"

I walked out of the office with Mikan-chan

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"We should tell natsume and Hotaru firstand ask them what they think," she said sadly.

We walked to the Sakura tree and something just mad my mind stop.

I saw Hotaru with Kenji… Kissing… what are they doin?

MIKAN'S POV

What does Hotaru think she's doing? She's Ruka-pyons GIRLFRIEND! I I looked over and saw Natsume with the new girl holding have and licking her ear… I was struck back…

"Natsume, Hotaru what are you doing," I whispered to myself.

"How's my best friend doing," I heard Natsume say to Kenji.

I looked at Ruka,he looked very pale. I know I mean his girl friend is making out with some guy and his best friend has just said that some new guy was his best friend… I feel the same… But I realized something I shouldn't cry because of Natsume or Hotaru they lied to us and betrayed us we shouldn't cry over them…

"Let's go Ruka,"

"Where ?" he asked me.

I looked at him, a tear fell down my face and I said, "The principal's office we're going to America,"

He nodded in approval.

RUKA'S POV

Im going to America. I hate Natsume and Hotaru.

PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE ( STILL RUKA'S POV)

" What's your answer?" The principal asked us.

We looked at each other and then I replied," We doing it!"

NEXT DAY

NORMAL POV

The next day was somewhat quiet. Natsume did his usual thing and wait for his girl friend to come rushing down the hallway. Hotaru prepared her Baka Bomb for her.

2 minutes…..

5 minutes…..

10 minutes….

The door slide open, everyone thought it was Mikan or Ruka but Narumi came in looking very sad.

" I have some bad news minna-san Ruka and Mikan have transferred to the Academy of America.

Hotaru and Natsume stood and shouted " WHAT AMERICA WHEN WAS THIS?"

Kinomi and Kenji just smirked thinking 'no one can steal Hotaru/ Natsume away from me anymore'

" They left this morning,"

Hotaru just ran outside while Natsume jumped out the window and headed for the Sakura tree.

NATSUME/HOTARU'S POV

Why did you leave me Mikan/ Ruka?

Ok this is what happened to Yuri found out she had an Alice.

Her name her adopted parents gave her was Zoe Chow; I will start calling her Zoe and then Yuri when she finds out

And that she was adopted

Any ideas on pairing should Mikan end with Natsume?

Should Ruka end with Hotaru or Yuri?

**SOMEWHERE IN AUSTRALIA**

March 16th

"Zoe! See you tomorrow! " a 12 year old girl called Jenny shouted to her Raven haired best friend.

" Yea ok!"

DESCRIPTION OF ZOE!

Real name: Yuri Hijiri

Adopted name: Zoe Chow

Birth date: 8th May

Hair color: Raven

Eye color: brown eyes (okay youchi's eyes are emerald from his mother cause she got emerald eyes and raven hair and their father hair youchi's hair color an brown eyes explained?)

Alice: Spira alice.

Okay let me explain her alice, So I got this Final fantasy thing going on now. With her alice she can summon aeons and espers. She can transform into a summoners clothes! Sorta like Yuna but her sleeves things are midnight blue and her dress is knee length. She can use dress spheres which is also part of her power and she can do what a summoner can do. ( sorta lame but it's funny)

Living relatives:

Sheryl Chow ( adoptive Mother) , Jack ( adoptive father), Melinda ( adoptive Sister), Adrien ( adoptive Brother) Youchi Hijiri ( real brother)

Dead relatives

Kanata Hijiri ( father can't think of another name)

Chizuru Hijiri ( mother)

Love interest: Later on Ruka

Back to the story,

She walks to her mail box and sees a letter posted to her. On it says from the Alice Academy of America, She opens it and it says,

Dear Miss Zoey Chow or Yuri hijiri,

We are here to inform you that you are accepted into the Alice Academy of America. I assume you know that your younger brother Youchi Hijiri had already attended the Academy of Japan since he was three.

As she kept reading she had gotten more and more shocked, she was adopted…..

She will have to go to America

She'll have to leave all her friends behind.

Many thoughts flew through her mind.

She shook it off, can she tell her parents she found out?

"Mama! I home!"

" Welcome home Zoe!" Then she saw the letter! She gasped and dropped the bowl she was holding.

" Where did you get that? Did you read it?"

Zoe nodded her head. " It was in the mail today, I'll have to leave for America in 2 weeks…"

Her mother dropped to the floor and started to cry "I knew this would happen one day! I didn't think it would be so soon!"

That night her adoptive parents explained everything to her.

The academy…

Her birth Parents

Her brother

In America

" Hello students today we have two new students Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi from the Academy of Japan…"

SO here's the first chapter I will update after I get my first review and plz give me some ideas on the pairings!

So Read& Review!


	2. The meeting

Chapter 2 In America

Ok here's the next chapter of Betrayal!

Sorry for the late update. I had to study for half yearly exams so…

Disclaimer: I own no one from Gakuen Alice nothing from final fantasy but I do own Kinomi, Yuri, Kenji, Mark and a few other characters.

Flashback:

"Hello students today we have two new students Mikan Sakura and Ruka Nogi from the Academy of Japan…"

End of Flashback:

"Please introduce yourselves, Mikan you first!" Ms Ray their home room teacher said.

"Hello everyone! My name is Mikan Sakura, 12 years old, as you know I'm from the academy of America I'm a special star in the DA class and I have the Nullification, Steal, copy, Erase Alice Nice to meet ya!" she flashed her best smile to the class all the boy and a few girls had hearts in their eyes (some are kinda lessie just to spice the story up!?)

"Ruka Nogi, 12 years old, Elemental, Weapon and Animal Pheromone Alice, DA, Special Star" Ruka said quickly. Once again the same reaction emerged from the class…

"Does anyone have any questions for them?" The teacher asked.

All the girls and boys asked them ridiculous questions like will you marry me and stuff.

" Ok Now My name is Rena Ray, You can call me Miss R or by my first name I don't care I have the Love Alice so be careful Now you two can be partners with Mark Johnson!" she said as she pointed to a chestnut haired boy playing with a PSP and listening to a iPod.

DESCRIPTION OF MARK

Name: Mark Johnson

He's Half Japanese Half American

Birth date: 31 December (His birthday is I day before Mikan!)

Hair color: Chestnut (Kind of like Li Syoaran's in Card captor Sakura)

Eyes: Aqua – green

Family: Carl Johnson (father Big company CEO)

Linda Johnson (Mother), Maria Johnson (Sister Last year at Alice academy)

Marco Johnson ( older brother same age as Maria)

Alice: Water and Ice Alice

Love Interest: Mikan Sakura

Rival: Natsume Huuga

Best Friend: Ruka Nogi.

Back to the story

"Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura and this is my friend Ruka Nogi. It's very nice to meet you." Mikan said as sweet as possible but then she realized that this Mark guy standing in front of her was sitting there with his eyes closed not listening to her.

A vein popped.

"Um… Excuse me… Are you listening to me?"

Another vein popped

" Let me handle it Mikan," Ruka said as she held her arm and pulled his ear phones out of Marks ears, " HELLO CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Mark jumped and looked at him. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" He said as he used his ice Alice to attack Ruka but in return Ruka use the element of fire to melt the ice.

" Ok…" Mark said as he calmed down." What do you want?"

"We first of all we are you new partner and second when someone is talking to you at lease answer them," Ruka shouted.

"Fine sorry I couldn't hear you, what from you want from me,"

"Ok - " Ruka starting but Mikan interrupted him.

" I'm sorry for my friend's rudeness.." She flashed him her best smile towards him.

MARK'S POV

I used my alice on this guy but I didn't work,

Now I'm even more pissed.

"Ok-"the guy began to say , but then he was interrupted by a girl no- this extremely angel like girl. She looks- no bad thoughts.

She smiles so cute….

NORMAL POV

" No its ok my name is Mark Johnson I have the water and ice alice, I'm in DA and a special star and you are ?" He asked charmingly.

"I'm Mikan Sakura I just transferred from the Academy in Japan; I have the SEC and Nullification Alice. I'm in the DA and a special star it's very nice to meet you. O and I'm also along with y friend Ruka are going to be your new partners,"

"Ruka Nogi, Transferred from Japan like Mikan, Elemental, Animal Pheromone and Weapon alice, Same as Mikan DA and Special star," He said coldly.

Everyone gasped. Nobody thought that the 'Prince' of the Academy would be so charming towards and transfer student.

"Hum!!" Miss R suddenly brought the whole class back to attention." May I have your attention please?"

SO the rest of the day was all touring the school and stuff.

1 MONTH LATER

(An Ok so it's a big time skip but I can't be bothered to type all this but this is the bit where they meet Yuri)

YURI'S House

Yuri's adoptive parents and the rest of the family were in tears.

"Do you have to go?" Melinda and Adrien said.

"I'm afraid so but I will visit and next time ill bring Youchi with me!"

"The limo arrived outside Zoe…"

"Thank you mum," she said as tears poured down her.

YURI'S POV

I promised myself not to cry but I can't help myself these tears pour out by themselves.

I walked down out driveway I saw my friends… Jenny, Tina, Carina, Amanda and ,all my other friends. I couldn't help but feel sad. I was with them all my life now I'm leaving.

"Zoe? Where are you going?" Jenny asked me.

"Why are you here?"

"We were at the play practice and we saw a limo coming this was so I thought that we could see what was happening and we saw you come out now what's going on?" Amanda shouted at me

" I'm transferring to a boarding school in America.,"

"WHAT! "Everyone shouted.

"I won't be able to come back until I'm 18 or something, But I'll try hard to come back! I promise!" I promise that I will come back everyone…

"Yes you will come back and that's an order!" Carina said as tear fell down her face. She was the strong one why is she crying?

"Miss Hijiri its time," one of the body guards said to me.

" What's with the Hijiri? Tina asked me.

" You see Im adopted my real name is Yuri Hijiri," I heard a whistle it was the bodyguard. He signaled me to get in the car, "I need to go now, and I'll send you letters!"

"You better!" everyone said in unison.

Then I entered the car and waited till we arrived at the Sydney airport.

I'll be back you guys!

(AN: / ok Alice academy is the one in America and Gakuen Alice is the one in Japan!)

GAKUEN ALICE

NATSUME'S POV

It's been a while since Polka and Ruka left. Not one letter. I know Ruka will be sending me letters but there's none. I thought Polka will send heaps of letters to Naru. But not one letter. To make it worse this new girl is hanging all over me… and her brother, How is Ruka going to react?

NORMAL POV

It's been a month since Mikan and Ruka left. The classroom has gotten more quieter ever since. Yuu doesn't talk much, Koko cries himself to sleep every night because everyone's sad thoughts about Mikan are too strong. Everyone always asks themselves when are they going to come back?

Kinomi and Kenji started to cling onto Natsume and Hotaru a lot, which mad their fan clubs extremely jealous.

ALICE ACDAMY

Mikan, Mark and Ruka had gotten closer and now Ruka and Mark are now like best friends. Mikan started to forget about Natsume and started to crush on Mark.

Mikan, Mark and Ruka were resting besides a large oak tree sitting near the Academy gates when the gate opened and a long black limo entered. Everyone gathered around the limo to see who was in the limo. The door opened and girl around their age came out, her eyes were filled with sadness and loneliness.

"I wonder who she is?" thought Ruka.

"She looks so lonely…" thought Mikan.

"Hm...New student… "Thought Mark.

The bell rang for homeroom so they raced each other back to class. They sat down and chatted as the students waited for Miss R to come in.

"I wonder how Narumi- sensei is doing… I miss him," Mikan said to Ruka.

"Let me guess this Narumi you're talking about is the gay teacher am I right?" Mark asked.

"Yes that's right Narumi is the 'gay 'one," Ruka responded.

"That is not nice Ruka; Narumi-sensei was like a father to me!" Mikan shouted.

Suddenly the slide door opened and broke their conversation.

In came Miss R and the girl from the limo. She was now wearing their uniform. Her hair was tied in a high pony tail. Strands of her hair fell down covering nearly half her face. Her brown eyes were still as lonely as ever.

"Class, Once again we have a new student, Please introduce you," she said to the girl.

"Hello everyone I'm Yuri Hijiri It's very nice to meet you. I'm in the DA ability class and I am a special star," she said with a soft, sweet voice.

The boys in the classroom were star struck by the voice of the girl.

" Ok does anyone have any questions for her?"

" Who will be her partner?" a girl with blonde hair asked her.

"Let's see… Ruka, Mikan, Mark which one of you wants to be her partner?"

The three of them looked at each other.

" I will choose then, Hmmm" she looked at the three, " Ruka! You can be her partner! Is that alright with you?"

"Sure whatever,"

"Ok Yuri go sit in the back ok?"

"Can you not treat e like a little girl "Yuri said slightly coldly.

"Of course," Miss R replied.

Mark, Ruka, Mikan moved closer towards the window to make room for Yuri to sit.

"Ok today is Friday so it's free period! CYa!"

Students proceeded toward the doors and the only ones left in the room. Only then Mikan started up her introductions.

" Hi my name is Mikan Sakura It's nice to meet you , I have the SEC and Nullification Alice, I'm in DA and I'm also a Special star!" Mikan said smiling.

'Wow! Mikan being nice I guess I'll be nice too' Mark thought then said " Hi I'm Mark Johnson, I have the Water and Ice alice, DA and Special star," He flashed a charming smile at her but her face stayed emotionless as ever.

MARK POV

What is happening. I just flash her my best smile she didn't even smile back Was that my best smile? I must be losing it.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Mikan POV

I could tell that Mark is flirting, but it doesn't seem to work, finally a girl in this school that seems like a good friend.

NORMAL POV

"Hello my name is Ruka Nogi; I have three Alices the elemental, weapon and animal pheromones and I'm a DA and special star," Ruka said.

" Hi… My name is Zo-I mean Yuri Hijiri, I lived in Australia since I was born well since I was 1, I have well I wasn't going to say this but you look like trustworthy people I have –" but she was interrupted by the DA teacher known as Andrew he doesn't like people calling him by his last name.

" Miss Hijiri, Miss Sakura the headmaster whishes to see you two,"

" Yes, ok we'll see you later!" Mikan said.

HEADMASTER'S OFFICE

"Miss Sakura, I have a request can you please train Miss Hijiri's Alice,"

"Sure but I have one question what is her Alice?"

"Miss Hijiri, will you explain?"

"Yes of course headmaster, my alice is the Spira Alice It has two parts, one is similar to my younger brother Youchi's exce-"

"You-Chan?!"

"You know my brother?"

"Yes actually, I met him in the Academy of Japan; I never knew he had a sister though,"

"He doesn't know about me... I'll tell you about it later so my Alice has two parts, I can summon aeons and espers I also can transform into other types of 'characters' you know like white mages and warriors,"

"That's a pretty cool alice,"

"You may go now," the head master said to them.

OUTSIDE

"I hope we can be great friends," Mikan said.

When Yuri was about to reply she was interrupted by Ruka and Mark

"Hi girls what are you talking' about?" Mark asked.

"Well I found out something's about her like her Alice, and she's You-Chan's sister Ruka,"

"REALLY??"Ruka shouted.

Mikan started giggling. Ruka and Mark stared at her.

"What are you laughing at?" Ruka asked slightly annoyed.

"She's probably referring to your reaction just then when you heard that Youchi is my younger brother,"

Mikan nodded in agreement.

"Back to what I was saying before I hope we become good friends,"

"Same to you Mikan," She said as she smiled for the first time.

RUKA POV

She smiles so cute. She looks stunning. Why am I thinking these things?

MARKS POV

WOW! Amazing, this Yuri smiled for the first time… she looks alright…

NORMAL POV

"Let's go! Time for lunch!" Mikan and Yuri shouted. This snapped them out of their daze.

So together the four of them ran towards the cafeteria.

So here's the next chapter for Betrayal and once again I apologize for the slow update. I have exams next week so… yea

I'll be n holidays in a few days.


	3. Settling Down

Chapter 3 Settling down

Hello everyone here's the next chapter of Betrayal

So…. I just wanted to say there will be a few more chapters before they return to Japan because I feel they need to bond more… so here it is

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Yuri, Mark and a few other characters.

* * *

Flash back:

"Let's go! Time for lunch!" Mikan and Yuri shouted.

This snapped them out of their daze.

So together the four of them ran towards the cafeteria.

End Flash back:

14th April

Yuri entered her new room and looked around in awe. It had everything she could possibly want. A flat screen TV, a bed thrice the size of her old one. Play station, Nintendo Wii, x-box 360. She decided to explore her new room further; she saw that there was a remote that did not go with the television. She decided to press a random button and a part of her wall opened she was struck back inside was hundreds of mangas, animes books and stuff she loved.

"Wow how did they get all this stuff? I mean look at this… she saw a little computer looking thing towards the left of her new ' Manga room'. She peeked in the bathroom it was the size of her old room! Which she thought was quite big but not anymore. She went to her 

new closet and thought ' I need more clothes or I'll never be able to fill this closet.

She saw a computer and decided to go on… she logged on to her MSN account, all her good friends were on, She decided to talk to them,

Yuri- YummyYougurt

Jenny- Jumpingjelly

Carina- Creepycat

Tina- TrendyTeen

Amanda- AngelsArrival

YummyYogurt: Hi everyone how's it been?

JummpingJelly: OMG is that you Zoe?

CreepyCat: Yes I have internet in my room so I can use it to talk to you now.

JummpingJelly: How's your new school

Creepycat: Do they give you small rooms with bunk bed that you shared with like four people?

YummyYougurt: Not they don't. I just looked in my room and I have a Plasma tv, computer and heaps of stuff.

AngelsArrival: So it seems that you're having a good life.

TrendyTeen:Did you make any friends yet?

YummyYogurt: Actually I have, Her name is Mikan Sakura she's from Japan, There is also Ruka Nogi and mark Johnson .

JumpingJelly: I surely hope you didn't forget about us.

Yummyyougurt: OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD YOU THINK OF ME LIKE THAT

TrendyTeen: Calm down Zoe We have to go we have this project tomorrow

YummyYogurt: Ok! Cya!

YURI'S POV

I quickly grabbed some clothes and ran into my new bathroom. I was so big I have lots of time before Mikan was going to come. So I decided to have a bath. It was filled with buubles!

29 minutes later

MIKAN'S POV

MIKAN'S ROOM

I was just getting ready to visit Yuri-Chan I don't know why ever since I met her I felt connected, close like she I was with Hotaru but somehow stronger. Maybe if she'll accept she could be my new best friend.

KNOCK KNOCK

I quickly fixed my hair into a pony tail and went to got the door.

" Who is it?"

Then standing their was Ruka and Mark.

Funny I don't ever call him what I called him before maybe it's because we're in America or was it because I've changed eith-

" MIKAN what are you still doing here the cafeteria is going to get full," Mark shouted tom me.

" Oh sorry I'm going over to Yuri's in a few minutes she said she was going to cook and plus I hate crowds remember since she got the room with the kitchen I figured I could eat over there from now on,"

" WHAT she got the room with the kitchen that must mean she also got that mega closet of Manga, Anime and Books ect." Mark and Ruka shouted.

I nodded a yes.

"What are you waiting for I'm starving! Lets get over their," Mark said excitedly," I've never been in that room before!"

" Fine.. and your such a pig," I muttered under her breath

I thought he didn't hear but I was wrong

O great now I'll have to listen to his whining AGAIN!

Instead of that I teleported out of the spot I am now and right in front of Yuri-Chan's door.

I took a deep breath and knocked.

YURI"S POV

I just got out of the bathe. I still had 3 minutes before she come. I must of lost track of time. I quickly put on some clothes and dried my hair.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

I rushed to the door but tripped.

" OUCH" I kind of half shouted.

At that moment Mikan rushed in asking what happened, but when she saw me on the fall she fell down in Anime- style.

" Heh.. Sorry I can be a little clumsy at times.

NORMAL POV

Ruka and Mark were following Mikan excitedly when she barged into Yuri's room we looked inside and they were both on the ground giggling.

1mintue past……

2 minutes past……

3…

4…

5………

After a few minutes they were getting impatient.

" Are you girls done laughing yet," Ruka shouted.

'Wrong move buddy,' mark thought.

Ruka stood there, the laughing had stopped but was returned with a death glare from Mikan while Yuri returned to emotionless.

"So… why were you laughing so hard," mark said trying to break the ice between everyone,"

" Nothing…" Mikan and Yuri said quickly.

" So why are you here I only invited Mikan, but since you're here you can come in I presume you're not hungry yet?"

They nodded," I thought we could explore you room, for some reason it's bigger than ours?" said Mark.

" they wouldn't call it the Royal room if it's not the best one! God Mark I thought the top student would be this clueless," Mikan shouted.

" So this is the Royal room?" Yuri asked," I didn't know that,"

" Well I don't blame you since your new,"

" Well? What are we waiting for lets get cooking!" Mark shouted.

* * *

It has been about 2 weeks since Yuri's arrival. She and Mikan had been training their alices.

They because a team with their new alias. It took them ages to pick an alias. For Ruka it was easy because he thought of his since like forever it was Lone Devil It was no surprise that Mark's Alias was Ice prince because like Nobara he controlled ice. But after a week of thought Yuri came up with lost angel and Mikan was Shadow Princess.

Mikan had copied all of the alices in the school and is now in the progress of mastering them. She found that she enjoyed using the water alice to create animals to play with.

Yuri had mastered her summoning skills. She could now summon Valefor, Ifrit, Ixon, Shiva, Bahumat, Anima , Starlet and Siren. She was now training to summon Yojimbo. She also could transform into a songstress, Gunner, white and black mage so she could now along with the others train with the elements. Her healing skills were growing rapidly as well.

As for Ruka He is now training on his Weapon alice because he had mastered the Elemental alice. He could use any weapon he liked from sharp blades to a bow and arrow. He loved it. He was think about mixing his alices maybe that could make the weapon more powerful.

Mark was helping them as well, as well as training his own alice. He could have never learnt faster!

The principle of the academy was extremely impressed with their progress they were getting more and more powerful as they trained. But he was afraid the AAO would soon discover the power of the new three students. Little did he know he was right.

* * *

" Did you get the information I needed Reo?" a women said.

" I did in fact. They have a new girl with them we don't know her real identity but we think she possesses one of the rarest alices if we could get her and Mikan sakura on our side as well as Ruka Nogi with his new found alices our power might build up rapidly," Reo said as he smirked.

"yes but I want your plan to wait a few years until they reunite but until now just go play with them once in a while," the women said.

" Hai Yuka-Sama,"he said as he faded into darkness.

'Sensei, I will revenge you ,Mikan I will come back for you and Yuri and Youchi too I promise Kanata and Chizuru that I would protect you two…. ,' yuka thought.

* * *

ALICE ACADEMY

They were like always hanging out in Yuri's room. Ruka was trying to make a big weapon that looks like a sword or a bow or something. Yuri was in the shower, Mikan was watching television while Mark was looking through the cupboards in her private kitchen.

" Hahaha! This so funny!! Seriously, Ross should hide in a better place! I mean you can clearly see his head!" Mikan said as she was sitting on Yuri's comfortable purple couch," Oh and Ruka can you stop it please you might hurt someone with that!"

" Just let him! He spent so much time planning how his new weapon is going to look like yesterday he couldn't sleep!" Mark said," Hey look a caramel chocolate my favourite!"

" Mark you're such a pig!" Yuri said as she came out of the bathroom.

"Hey that's not nice," Mikan said "But I shouldn't be saying these things cause I agree with you. So Yuri are you ready for our first mission tomorrow?"

" Yes you bet I am ! I wonder what we're doing!" Yuri shouted happily.

She didn't notice that a certain blonde was staring at her. Yes you guessed it right it was our Lone Devil! Ruka Nogi!

RUKA'S POV

I never realized how cute Yuri looks when she is smiling. I felt my cheeks burning up. God am I blushing. I thought I loved Hotaru but why am I thinking about her.

" Mikan what ep is this?" Yuri asked Mikan.

" Season 6, the one with Unagi," She sad to Yuri.

" Oh… I love that episode,"

2hours later

NORMAL POV

" lets put some music out! I'll choose!" Mark said.

( This is Livin la Vida Loca by Ricky Matin)

She into superstitions  
black cats and voodoo dolls  
I feel a premonition  
that girl's gonna make me fall  
She is into new sensation  
new kicks and candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
for every day and night  
She'll make you take your  
clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain  
Come On

Upside inside out  
Livin La Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the colour mocha  
She will wear you out  


Livin La Vida Loca  
Come On  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Come On  
Livin La Vida Loca

I woke up in New York City  
in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart  
and she took my money  
She must have slipped me a sleepin' pill  
She never drinks the water  
and makes you order french champagne  
once you've had a taste of her  
she'll make you go insane  
Yeah she'll make you go insane

Upside inside out  
Livin La Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the colour mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Come On  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Come On  
Livin La Vida Loca

She'll make you take your  
clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
until you go insane  
No, you'll never be the same

Upside inside out  
she'd livin La Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the colour mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin La Vida Loca

Upside inside out  
she'd livin La Vida Loca  
She'll push and pull you down  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Her lips are devil red  
And her skin the colour mocha  
She will wear you out  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca  
Livin La Vida Loca

" What is up with this song?" Mikan complained.," I don't like it! It's so weird! I want to change the song cause its over any way,"

( Behind these Hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson)

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  


I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  


Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

" This song reminds me of Natsume what he did to me! Its sad," She said as tears fell down her face.

" Mikan! Don't be like that its his fault that he cheated on you, don't be sad. There are heaps of guys out their you never know their might be a guy right in front of you that is madly in love with you," Yuri said as she winked at Mark meaning she meant him.

Yuri knew that Mark had a humongous crush on Mikan since last Friday she saw him blush when ever she smiled at him 24/7.

" Im bored lets play card games!," Mikan suggested.

" play big two!" Mark said, " I want to get my revenge! Why does Ruka always wins!"

Yuri and Mikan giggled as they remembered what happened last time they played Big 2.

( Best in me by blue)

From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine  
You touched my hand  
And I knew that this was gonna be our time  
I don't ever wanna lose this feeling  
I don't wanna spend a moment apart

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

Every day that I'm here with you  
I know that it feels right  
And I've just got to be near you every day and every night  
And you know that we belong together  
It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

And you know that we belong together, It just had to be you and me

'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you  
'Cos you bring out the best in me, like no-one else can do  
That's why I'm by your side, and that's why I love you

' This song... i really like it! I wonder if i could get the album,"

" Ruka snap out of it, it's your turn!" Yuri said as she snapped her fingers.

"Oh!" was all he replied.

3 hours later

" you guys do know its past 3 right?" Yuri asked.

The looked at the clock and nodded

" I am really tired and we have a mission tomorrow so we have get up and train!"

At that instant Mikan snapped her fingers and teleported all of them to their rightful rooms.

' good night everyone,' Mikan thought telepathically as she drifted off to sleep.

'good night Mikan,' they replied.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

12pm

The FOREST OF THE NORTH

" Here is you mission," Mr Oak the DA adviser said.

He looked different from Persona. He has split personality so sometimes he's really nice but when he gets angry he goes completely black and evil ( You know like Hatsuharu from Fruits basket) He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes that are almost black.

Yuri looked at the file.

She stood their frozen.

" whats wrong Yuri?" Ruka asked worriedly

" Read this,"

So ruka read the file aloud

Your mission is to save

Name: Youichi Hijiri

Age: (I am going to make youichi a few years older) 7

Description: He has silver- brown hair and emerald eyes

Should be wearing: the Japan Alice academy uniform.

Alice: Ghost –summoning

Also has the ability to transform 10 years older that he is already is.

Location: Warehouse 158 near the coast near the AAO quarters in California.

Mission involves Mikan Sakura and Yuri Hijiri

Time limit : 4 ½ hours

He was captured 3 days ago by the AAO in Japan.

This time they may be expecting you so be on guard.

" So Youichi is involved, Thats it this mission MUST be successful," Mikan said angrily.

" Yes and I will make up for the big sister time I have lost right?" Yuri said.

They all nodded and with a snap of her fingers Mikan teleported to the warehouse.

WAREHOUSE 158

As expected it was heavily guarded. Yuri immediately transform into her Gunner form ( Imagine Yuna from FFX-2 but with raven hair and brown eyes). She took out the twin guns and waited for Mikan to signal her when to attack. Mikan had her hair tied up in a high pony tail. She wore black t-shirt and black cargo pants.

MIKAN'S POV

I used my x-ray alice to check our surroundings. Their were 6 guards their guarding the door, 2 patrolling, ok lets see thunder alice, barrier alice, sleep alice, fight alice, wind alice, plant alice, sensing alice and the picture alice ( an alice where you draw a picture and it comes to life) These alices could be useful!

I nullified all the alices and signalled Yuri to star attacking. She came out in her Gunner form! She looked so pretty she had a mask on it was similar to mine but it was it was white. (Mikans mask covers her eyes and fore head and ends above her nose. You know like persona's mask but the top left of her mask has white glitter and it was grey. Yuri has a similar mask except it was white with blue glitter all over it)

" Hurry go look for Youichi I can take of them from here on!" I shouted

NORMAL POV.

' I hope you find him,' Mikan thought as she used her nullification alice at them so they could not use their own alice

WHERE YOUICHI IS

YURI"S POV

I kept shooting my poison shots at the guards surrounding the area were Youichi. They tried to use their alices on me but found out that it couldn't work. I smirked. Just before the mission has started Mikan copied her Nullification alice and gave it to me. I shot the last two guard and proceeded through the doors. Inside I saw him, Youichi my long lost younger brother. I felt anger burning inside of me, He was tied up with ropes and had tape over his moth. His eyes were covered with a hanky. He had bruises and scars on him. I could tell he was treated badly.

" Are you alright?" I asked him as i took off the tape on his mouth.

" Who are you?" he asked I could tell her was scared but right now i couldn't tell him my real identity.

" I am from the Academy of America, I am here to save you," Then I untied him and took the hanky off his eyes. I gave him a smile but when I was about to go out a voice from behind emerged.

" I am surprised you could come this far, Lost Angel," He said.

" Who are you?' I asked him, I think I know him from somewhere but it just couldn't come out.

" I am Reo, you ,must be their newest slave huh? Well _go to sleep" _he said to me but nothing happened. He seemed shock.

" why didn't it work? I swore my alice is ok but how come I cant make you fall asleep, I was so sure you didn't have the Nullification alice,"

" You are right Reo but I do !" mikan said behind me.

" So i see you found him huh Lost Angel? Ok then lets go but before that lets give him a good lesson!" Mikan said from behind me. I smirked and nodded in approval.

I closed me eyes and concentrated i placed my hands out in front of me and my staff appeared in front of me. I could feel my cloths melting away and new ones forming a different power came over me. When i opened my eyes i was in my summoning form.

" Ok! Lets get this party started. Start us off Shadow Princess!"

She started of using the thunder/lightning alice she copied.

I took her cue and shouted out" I here my prayer from a far away dimension the steed of thunder and lightning Ixon!" as on cue a portal appear. I could see a horn. My staff pulled the unicorn beast out of the portal and it landed beside me.

" Are you ready to fight my friends?" he asked me telepathically.

Mikan and i nodded.

" Use Aerospark to attack him please!"

After a few minutes he was down so I dismissed Ixon and Mikan teleported back to the Academy.

YOUICHI'S POV

This girl she seems familiar to me but I don't remember. Her presence is like mother. I watched as she pulled out a unicorn looking thing out of a portal. She commanded it to do some type of attack! It obeyed her. I recognized that man. It was the man that kidnapped Natsume-nii. In a few minuted he looked tired and fell unconscious. Then in a flash we were some place else. It looked like a building. I looked around and suddenly Ruka-nii and another guy came runny.

" Yuri, Mikan are you alright?" the guy asked.

The two girls who saved me nodded. One of them is Ugly?( by that he means Mikan) It had to be the brunette. The other girl was named Yuri...

" Mr Oak i know you are here!" The raven girl shouted.

" good work on your first mission. You managed to come back in two hours i expect to see this in the future. You are dismissed. You can heal him yourself and he can see in your room Yuri!"

" Um...Ruka-nii why did you leave us, Natsume-nii is turning quite violent and that annoying girl is clinging on to him all the time. Why are you and Ugly here?" I said, i had a million questions in my mind.

" Ruka, he doesn't know anything does he," he nodded.

" lets go back to my room and we will explained and heal him, please i can't bear to see him like this. I makes me said i just want to punch myself,"

I stared at her. This raven is weird i am the one who is hurt why is she saw. Then once again in a flash we were in a room. I looked around it was more big and luxurious than Natsume-nii room.

" let me explain to you," then she took off her mask and revealed a pair of brown eyes just like father and her hair was shimmering raven just like mother," I am your sister Youichi,"

I froze my sister. It suddenly hit me, I remembered something mother said to me before I left for the academy,

_Flashback_

"_You-chan come here please," my mother called me over to her and dad._

" _You see this girl?" she said as she showed me picture of 8 year old girl in a purple t-shirt and jeans._

_I nodded. " Well this is your older sister. She is in Australia right now, you will be meeting her somewhere in the future, She might not know you but remember this she is your sister,"_

"_Yes mommy so i will find her?"She gave me a bright smile and nodded a yes._

_End flashback_

" Onee-chan? Are you really my sister?" she nodded and gave me a bright smile just like my mother did that day. I knew it was her now. " onee-chan and gave her a hug. She hugged me back , "Welcome back Youichi you will stay here for a while with me ok? Then you will go back to Japan but i will go there soon ok?"

I nodded.

" Now take a shower the bathrooms there and take a shower, I will be out here if you need anything just call me ok?"

NORMAL POV

" Im so glad Yuri but since when did you know how to speak Japanese," Ruka asked Yuri.

" I learnt it at school when i lived in Australia,"

" Ok..." they replied.

Yuri sat there reading the manga ' Tsubasa Chronicle' while she waited for him.

30 minutes later.

The others have already left for some them to have some alone time.

Youichi emerged from the bathroom.

" I'm done! Ok now let me heal you," and at that moment Yuri concentrated her powers and transformed into a white mage. She then shouted out," Cure!" and Youichi's bruised and scars slowly disappeared.

" Onee-chan thank you, but what is you Alice? I saw you summon a unicorn before but now you're healing me now,"

" First off that was not a unicorn but an aeon. The aeon of thunder and lighting Ixon, and secondly i have the Spira alice, it allows me to transform into a white mage like a am now, a songstress and stuff like that It also gives me the power to summon aeons and espers like Ixon,"

" ohhh..."

" But now you go to sleep i don't want bags under your eyes,"

He nodded and drifted off to his dream world.

Yuri smiled at him and thought ' Youichi i will protect you no matter what happens,'

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

SO heres the third chapter its my longest chapter yet so please read this!

PLEASE R&R

Next chapter will be about summer vacation!!

Since im on holidays now i can upload more often!

Till next time!


	4. Beach and birthdays

Chapter 4: birthdays and vacation!

Here's the next chapter of Betrayal! Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't know anything or anyone except for Mark, Yuri and a few other characters

Sorry its late I went to the gold coast for a week so I just started to type this…

I would personally like to thank those who reviewed my story and those who favorite/ Alerted my story. You are the best I hope you enjoy the rest of my story!

ILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAA

_Flash back:_

He nodded and drifted off to his dream world.

Yuri smiled at him and thought 'Youichi I will protect you no matter what happens,'

End of flash back

May 4

Its been a while since Youichi had settled into the alice academy. Yuri unlike before is always smiling towards others. A fan club is 'secretly' forming inside the school.

The group has gotten closer than ever. Mikan started to have feelings for Mark but is still in denial. When some asks her 'do you have a crush' or' Is mark your boyfriend' she would always over react saying

"Wh—why would I like Mark's stupid annoying an-and urgg… Just don't ask me that question anymore you got that?"

YURI POV

I'm quite enjoying their company but I haven't heard from Mama and Papa for over a month I a little home sick but since Youichi is here with me I guess everything might turn out alright. The bell rang for the end of class.

sigh that means I need to get ready for my next mission tonight. Today is my first mission that I am meant to do alone. Mr Oak said it was a easy mission, but he should know that I get extremely nervous on my own. Maybe I could convince him for Mikan or Ruka to come with me. I mean they have better Alices than me. Ruka… Why does my face heat up whenever I think about Ruka, No I cant like him. He's my friend, plush he still has gotten over Mikans best friends Hotaru yet. Im sure of it.

I feel a presence near me, I hand was about to touch my shoulder I took hold of the hand and flipped the person over. Thanks to all my martial arts training I've gotten stronger and faster too. My reflexes are pretty quick too.

" Why did you do that Yuri-Chan?' said the boy who was behind me. I looked down. Opps it was Ruka. Why is his face all red? Wait... He's looking at my skirt!

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! RUKA YOU PERVERT STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!" I screamed.

How is such pervert?

RUKA"S POV

I just got out of class I was about to go look for Mark and Mikan but then I remembered that they were busy at the principles office. I saw Yuri-Chan walking in front of me. I tiptoed quietly over where she was. She looked dazed and she's blushing! If she's think about some guy I am going to kill him! ( So Ruka are you going to kill yourself yet?) I was about to put my hand on her shoulder when she grabbed my hand and flipped me over. Oh great my head hurts so badly.

I looked up and I saw Yuri's underwear. My face is turning red. Really, really red.

" Wh-why did you do that Yuri-chan?" I asked her.

I think she didn't realize that it was me behind her.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!RUKA YOU PERVERT STOP LOOKING AT MY UNDERWEAR!" she shouted at me.

"Um… it was a accident!"

NORMAL POV

30minutes later

After 30 minutes of arguing and shouting Yuri finally calmed down.

"Sorry! It's my fault! I shouldn't have flipped you. But you still didn't have to stare at my underwear!" Yuri said to me.

"Ok... So do you want to hang out later? Mikan and Mark are at the principal's office," Ruka asked.

"Sorry! I have a solitary mission tonight, I'm going my room to change and then train until my mission!" she said calmly.

" WHAT? How come no one ever told me about your Solitary mission?" Ruka shouted while panicking.

" I didn't tell anyone, You'd all worry about me and then you would all go panicky and tell Mr Oak that you would do the mission for me!"

" Yes that is what I would do! I'm going to see Mr Oak right now!" Ruka was about to rush towards the DA office where Mr Oak 'lives' but was stopped when Yuri's hand grabbed his and told him to stop.

"I want to do this mission Ruka! I've always had you guy treating me like a baby! I Know that you are more experienced using your alices but I know how to handle my alice now! I don't want you to do the mission for me but you can help me!" she said smiling.

" What do you mean by helping?" Ruka asked.

" Well, you can ask him to be my back up!" she said.

" Ok! But you have to train with me…"

Ruka nodded.

" See you in a hour you know where we meet!," she said and then ran towards her room.

1 hour later

When Ruka got there Yuri had already been training there for over half an hour. She was in her summoning uniform. She was in position to try and summon Valefor. She will always summon aeons which she knows how to summon then try to summon a new aeon know she could summon Cindy, Mindy and Sandy the three 'sisters' aeons. She was so happy when she could summon them she worked on that for over a week.

AT that moment Mr Oak appeared out of nowhere well, actually Ruka was too absorbed at looking at Yuri that he didn't notice that Mr Oak was walking up to him.

"Excuse me Mr Nogi! What are you doing?" He suddenly said.

"Well, I wish for him to be my back up sir," She said in a soft voice.

He looked at Ruka. Ruka gulped and said," Yes sir! I wish to be Yuri's backup!"

"Ok then, you have another 4 hours till the mission, you can train or relax which ever you want! Here is the mission folder," he said smiling.

"Thank you sir,"

' For some reason she is always shy in front of the others, but never me, Mikan and Mark' Ruka thought.

"Let's start training now, ok now Ruka fight me," she said and that instant she got into her unique stance and began charging at Ruka.

* * *

" Yuri watch out! Towards your left!" Ruka shouted at Yuri as a man with the wind alice charged a small wind tunnel at her.

She quickly spun around and twisted the man's hand," Damn you lost Angel," He said. Then she did a back flip and pulled one of her guns from behind her back. She was wearing in her gunner outfit. It was the most convenient to her. She shot the man with a poison bullet and he fell unconscious. Then she used a device which Mr Oak gave her to copy his Alice. They could not yet produce a device to steal someone's Alice.

"Where is the blue print located again?" Yuri asked telepathically.

"North about in the control center of this area," Ruka replied.

"I'll use a sleeping bullet on those people so they would sleep, then you would use the copying device on them ok?" she said.

He gave her a thumbs up and used his weapon Alice to make a sliver sword and stabbed 3 men. Then they ran towards the location of the blueprints. Ruka could see that Yuri was hurt badly, he couldn't bare to look. She was batted with bruises and cuts. Her angelic was scared. He knew she was in pain but she was hiding it.

When they were at the Control room she saw where the blueprints were. Yuri signaled Ruka to get the blueprints while she warded off the enemies. She punched and kicked like crazy.

"We're done here! Let's go!" Ruka said as he activated the teleportation stone that Mr oak gave them.

In a blink of an eye they arrived outside the middle school dorms where Mikan and Mark stood.

"What happened?" Mark asked," Why are you so batted and bruised?"

"We were on a mission," Ruka said," Weren't we Yuri?"

There was no reply.

"Huh? Yuri?" Ruka said as he looked around.

When he looked adown he saw her on the ground unconscious blood was coming out of her arm. Then it hit him.

Flash back:

"We're done here! Let's go!" Ruka shouted.

BANG! A bang was heard just as they teleported out.

It was a bullet and it hit her left arm.

End Flash back

"It's my fault! If only I had teleported out sooner, if only-" He said but was cut off Mikan.

"Stop saying if only! We need to get her to a Hospital!" Mikan shouted.

AT THE HOSPITAL

"What happened to my sister?" Youichi shouted to Ruka as he rushed inside her hospital room/

"Basically, we were on a mission and she got shot! But the doctor said that he removed the bullet and that she should regain her consciousness in about 2 days,"

Only then Youichi relaxed a little.

* * *

May 6th

YURI'S POV

I woke up in a hospital room. Ruka was lying beside my hospital bed. I sat up. What day was it? Why am I in a hospital room? A million questions flowed through my mind. I saw Ruka stir. One of his eyes opened. He immediately sat up and looked at Yuri.

"Are you alright? Do you remember me? Does your arm hurt? Does any other part of your body?" He said.

"Yes Ruka my head hurts; you're giving me a gigantic headache with all your questions," Yuri said. Then she started to giggle and then laugh.

Ruka looked at her with confused eyes, "What's so funny?"

"You look cute when you're worried," she said then suddenly thought about what she said and then started to blush.

Ruka started to blush as well.

The whole room was silent the only noise that was the birds chirping outside.

Suddenly Mikan came inside.

"Yuri! You're awake!" then she looked at the blushing couple.

"What's with all the blush huh? Did you two just kiss or something?" Mikan asked.

"NO! WE WERE'NT KISSING!" they shouted.

"Can you not scream that loud?" Youichi said.

" Oh! I remember now, Yuri we are going on a trip tomorrow" Mark said.

" I already packed for you so you are ready to go, we are going to Hawaii for 3 weeks," Mikan said.

THE NEXT DAY

" Ok, everyone ready to go?" Miss R asked.

" YES"

" this trip will be about 3 hours so sit back and relax!"

They headed towards the airport in a limo. There had 10 people in one limo Yuri's limo had 5 because the other 5 were teachers which were Miss R, Mr Carlson the Maths teacher (Mikan: He's cooler than Jin-jin!), Mr Watson( English teacher), Mr Oak and Mrs. Mabel, Youichi came along too, because he was to return to Japan a week after they return to California, ( Did I mention the school was I California?) so he wanted to spend as much time with Yuri, Mikan, Ruka and Mark.

AT THE AIRPORT

As Mikan, Ruka, Mark , Youichi and Yuri came out they were surrounded by numerous of people surrounded them thinking that they were some kind of famous movie star.

Flight 354 to Hawaii will be ready to take off in 30 minutes, please head towards the terminal gate ASAP. I repeat Flight 354 to Hawaii will be ready to take off in 30 minutes, please head towards the terminal gate ASAP.

" Lets get on the plane now!" shouted Mikan happily.

" I want to sit next to Mikan!" mark shouted, " Then Yuri, Ruka and Youichi can sit in the 3 person seat with Yuri in the middle,"

"Ok!"

* * *

3 HOURS LATE

"Class we have arrived at the hotel! You will share a room with 4 other people," Mr Oak said.

The hotel was beautiful. Every room had a balcony all facing the glistening sea, bright sun and the horizon. Yuri, Mikan, Youichi, Mark and Ruka's room was the only rooms were you could get to see the sunset.

They went to towards the hotel with the other kids when some kid started to shouted "Big sister Zoe!"

On instinct Yuri turned around and saw her (adopted) baby cousin Harry who as three years old.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Yuri asked as she gave him a giant hug. The rest of the gang were just stood there thing what's going on.

"Mama and papa are here with me on a holiday," he said.

"Uncle Eric and Aunt Jenny are here? Where?" She looked around and spotted a man with chestnut hair and aqua eyes and a woman with blond hair and violet eyes.

"AUNTY JENNY! UNCLE ERIC!" Yuri shouted. The couple stared at her for a few seconds with shocked, confused eyes then came over.

"Who are they Yuri?" Mikan asked them.

"Well this is the brother and sister in-law of my adopted father, which mean they are my uncle and aunty and this is my cousin Harry Chow," Yuri explained.

"Zoe, what are you doing here? I thought you attended the school in California?" Jenny asked her.

"Well, I am here with my class on Vacation! But I am glad that you're here! I missed you guys," she said as she gave them a giant hug.

"Onee-Chan, who are they," Youichi asked as he came up.

"This is my uncle and Aunty, from my (adopted) father side and this is my cousin Harry," Yuri said to Youichi.

Then she turned to her aunt and uncle and said," Uncle, Aunty this is my brother Youichi Hijiri!"

" So this is your brother, Well since you're our niece then I'll consider him as my nephew then?" Eric asked.

Yuri nodded," Yes ok! Youichi call them Aunt and uncle from now on ok?" she said to Youichi.

Youichi blushed. He never had real parents before let alone uncles, aunts and cousin.

"Uncle, Aunty, harry I'm Youichi it's nice to meet you," Youichi said shyly.

"Big brother Youichi! Let's go play!" harry said as he tugged his shirt.

"Mark, Mikan, Ruka, Youichi, Yuri what are you doing over here?" Miss Ray and Mr Oak asked as they came over.

"Well, this is my aunt, uncle and cousin, they are here on holiday too! " Yuri explained.

"It's very nice to meet Mr and Mrs Chow, am I right? I am Yuri's homeroom teacher my name is Rena Ray," she said.

"Yuri? Oh I remember now that's your real name right?" Eric asked.

'Yes it is, I'm Yuri Hijiri but you can still call me Zoe," Yuri said.

"I'm Tom Oak their ability adviser it's nice to meet you,"

" you to I'm Eric and this is my wife Jenny, my son Harry, thank you so much for taking care of little Zoe! And of course Youichi too," Eric said.

"Uncle Eric! I'm not 5 anymore stop calling me little Zoe! Remember the last time that happened want that to happen again??" Yuri shouted

Eric and Jenny sweat dropped. Yuri always hated it when she was called a smaller age or compared to another person. She is usually soft but when she gets angry she could get extremely violent.

"Well, we need to go check in so please excuse us," Miss R said.

"See you tomorrow! (shout)Oh yea I forgot Adrian's coming tomorrow (this is a whisper)!" they shouted.

"So… Why were they calling you Zoe?" Ruka asked.

"Well, that was the name I had when I lived in Australia, Zoe Chow!" Yuri explained.

They entered their hotel room. They decided to look around. It was too… white. The 5 bed were white, the walls, carpet and bathroom was all white.

"It's too white!" Mark and Mikan shouted.

"Wow… so like a couple!" Ruka and Yuri said.

"Same to you!" they shouted back.

Both couples started to blush…

Silence filled the room.

2 minutes……

4 minutes……

6 minutes……

8 minutes……

10 minutes……

Youichi was sitting there getting irritated with the silence.

"Would you all snap out of it?!" Youichi said as he turned into his 17 year old form.

"AHHHH!!" They shouted. It was the first time for ages he turned into his 17 year old form.

"Ok we'll unpack and then we'll decorate this room!" Yuri said.

20 MINUTES LATER

"Ok! We will vote to decide the color or pattern ok?" Mikan said," Ok the walls,"

"Purple with pink and orange Sakura petals," Yuri said.

"Blue and green splotches? (Ewe…) "Mark said.

"Well how about a scene of Hawaii or Antarctica!" Ruka suggested.

"Ruka… Antarctica is white so… yea…" Youichi said.

"Yes… I just realized that…" he said.

"So… how about Sakura petals with blue, green, orange and pink flowers with a purple background," Yuri said.

As soon as she said that the walls immediately reacted. It turned purple with the Sakura petals.

"The carpet… Ruka it's your turn!" Yuri said," Make it cool!"

"How about blue and white? It would be like the ocean!"

"Yes! I like it!" It turned blue and white in an instant.

After half an hour of arguing the room was finally done.

The five beds were all different colors.

Mikan was pink and orange. Yuri's was Violet and midnight blue, sky blue and yellow was the color of Ruka's bed, green and red for Mark( he's a big fan of Santa) and silver and black for Youichi.

Mikan smiled proudly to see what she had accomplished.

" ok now let's change and hit the beach. We need to find a good spot its packing up with people now!" shouted Yuri! She jumped around going hyper.

The rest of the group just stood there. They've never seen Yuri go this hyper before. Yuri stopped and went to the bathroom with her clothes.

" Wait for me!" Mikan said then went in and closed the door.

The boys quickly changed in the room. It took them altogether 2 minutes to change.

5 minutes later the girls haven't come out yet so Youichi went and knocked on the door.

"Onee-Chan! Mikan- nee! Are you done yet?" Youichi shouted.

"ALMOST! STOP RUSHING US!!" Yuri shouted.

'Why is Yuri acting so strange?'Mark and Ruka thought

"Ok! We are done!" Mikan said.

The two came out in matching outfits. Mikan came out wearing a pink halt-neck top and some orange short-short jeans. She had her hair in a side pony tail with pink sandals. Yuri was wearing the same thing but her halt neck top was light purple and her jeans were a dark blue color. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she was wearing purple sandals. The two boys (not Youichi) looked at them and blushed.

"SNAP OUT OF IT WILL YA??" Youichi said irritated.

* * *

THE BEACH!

(AN: the class can do whatever they want whenever they want as long as they don't leave the area. Youichi in this part went with Harry since he just came up and dragged him off.)

When they arrived Yuri immediately went over to the surf board shop and bought a surfboard.

'Too bad I left my old stuff at home. I only pack my ipod and some clothes, I guess this one will do, maybe I'll ask Mikan to change the color for me,' Yuri thought

RUKAS POV

"That would be 89.99 altogether," the checkout girl said to Yuri.

She bought a new surfboard. It was white with a red flower on it. I didn't know she liked surf boarding. But then again there are lots of things I didn't know about her. I didn't know her name when she wasn't called Yuri. Oh yes I heard just before her uncle and aunt left about someone called Adrian. It better not be a boyfriend or crush!

"Ruka! Let's go, I want to try this," she said happily.

'Ok!" She looks so cute hen she smiles. We walked over to Mark and saw that Mikan also had a surf board. It was Pink with orange flowers of the left side.

NORMAL POV

"Mikan, can you do me a favor?" Yuri asked.

She nodded. They went to a place more surrounded with tents and Mikan transformed her surfboard purple with a pink Cherry blossom on it.

"Thank you!" Yuri said as she gave in a hug.

They went back to spot where they were before and found that they weren't there. Instead there was a note saying' we have gone to get some food! We'll get yours too!'

"Well, since it may be a while I'll hit the waves," Yuri said to Mikan as she ran to the giant waves.

THE FOOD SHOP!

RUKA'S POV

I went up to the counter to order.

"What would you like to order?" she said to Mark and I.

"Um… Can we get 4 large fries, cheeseburgers, and 2 large cokes and two large coke ZEROs please," Mark said.

The lady nodded and went to get their order. All of a sudden Mark asked me, " Hey Ruka I've been meaning to ask you this but… do you like Yuri?"

My face went beet red, I calmed down and answered him," I'm not sure myself, I mean I use to think I loved Hotaru but I ended up hating her, But this feeling is different I feel special, connected she is someone I can actually open up to,"

He nodded," Same here, I get that feeling when I'm around Mikan,"

The same question repeated in my head.

Do I love her? DO I love Hotaru? I am so… confused now….

We got the order and walked back to the spot but we only found Mikan sitting there. Where's Yuri?

" Where's my food?" Mikan shouted at us.

When she saw the food in Marks Hands she immediately snatched it away and began devouring the food.

"ANo… Mikan! Where is Yuri? We have her share as well," I asked.

"Are you blind look in front of you," Mikan said as she bit into her burger.

I looked in front of me and saw Yuri but this picture was something I did not expect. She was surfing so… naturally. I thought she was those girls who were calm and a little girly, well at lease that is how she act in school. I guess her real self is coming out to us.

She looks so pretty! Wait this feeling again. Snap out of it! RUKA NOGI I said snap out of it!

But she does look pretty. Her glistening hair, her enchanting smile, her angelic beauty.

NORMAL POV

"So! Yuri how was the waves?" Mark asked her.

"Yea! Loved it! Mikan Join me next time kay?" she said as she dried her hair with a towel, "god I'm hungry can I have my lunch now?"

"Here," Ruka said as he past the bag to her.

"Thanks," She gave him her cute smile.

He started to blush… hard…

"Onee-Chan! I'm back," Youichi said as he walked towards them with Harry holding his hand.

"Big sister Zoe! Big brother Youichi told me about your powers you're a heroine right?" harry said,

Yuri blushed, "Um… when did you come up with that idea?"

"Anyway, we should go back now, it's almost time for us to gather," Ruka said.

"Youichi and I will take Harry back to my aunt and uncle," Yuri said.

"Bye Harry, see you tomorrow," Mikan, Mark and Ruka said.

"BYE!!" Harry said waving frantically.

THE NEXT DAY

YURI'S POV

I woke up as the sun rays landed on my face. I opened one of my eyes, and then opened both of them. I sat up on my bed and looked around, no one was awake yet. I quietly stepped out of my bed and tip toed across the room and got some of my clothes for today. I looked at the calendar, May 8th today's my birthday, I doubt anyone knows… I locked the door and undressed. I stepped into the shower and turned on the water. I wonder what's going to happen into the future? Everything in my life is so different.

Let's see its 6:30 now so we have until 9:30 to get ready, we need to assemble at the lobby of the hotel. I stepped out of the shower and began to dry my hair. I feel a little lonely, without my old friends bothering me, they were always crowding around me. I wonder how they're now? I also miss Adrian and Melinda, wait that's right I heard from aunty and uncle yesterday that Adrian was coming today.

NORMAL POV

Yuri stepped out of the bathroom and found out that Mikan, Ruka and Youichi were already awake.

" God morning everyone, I see Mark is still sleeping like a pig, so how was your sleep?" Yuri asked.

" It was alright, what time did you wake up?" Ruka asked.

" Well, I woke up around sunrise which is around 5:50 so yea 5:50," She replied.

" Why did you wake up that early, are you tired, did you sleep well last night?" Ruka asked worriedly.

" Ruka, will you quite being so worried like a mother chicken, it's just waking up early it's not as if I'm not even waking up," Yuri said in a bored tone.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

" Who could be this early?" wondered Mikan.

So she went and opened the door and standing there was Yuri's aunt, uncle and cousin. But there was someone else. It was a male in his early 20s he had raven hair and brown eyes but they were almost black.

Yuri saw him a dropped her brush and ran over to him and leaped to hug him. Ruka saw this and jealousy burned within him

'WHO IS THIS GUY!! WHY IS SHE HUGGING HIM??' his mind shouted.

"Well, if isn't the brat, how are you?" the man said.

"Adrian! Why are still calling me a brat you've been calling me that since I was 3, I turned 13 today, so why don't you give it a rest!" she shouted.

'Someone she knew since she was three, could he be her crush?'

" Ok! Let me introduce you, this is Adrian Chow he is my adoptive bro! He's a total jerk so don't listen to what he says," she said.

' Thank god, he's her brother,'

" I'm sorry, brat or should I say monster!" he said with a smirk.

And that did it, it brang out Yuri's violent side.

Her dangerous flaring aura, " WHAT DID YOU CALL ME??"

" A monster, I've always called you that,"

" Calm down Yuri," Ruka said as he tried to calm her.

Surprisingly she did. Eric, jenny and Adrian all looked surprised.

" What's your name?" Adrian asked Ruka.

" I'm Ruka Nogi, Yuri's partner at the academy," Ruka said as he introduced himself.

"Ok… Ruka I'm surprised you could calm Zoe- I mean Yuri down that easily, I mean every time I get her angry she always takes hours to calm down, she acts ok but ignores everyone," Adrian explained.

" Did I do that again?" Yuri's voice said softly.

They nodded and that exact time she dropped down and tears started to form in her eyes. Ruka and Adrian rush to see what happened.

" Are you alright? Why are you crying?"Ruka said worriedly.

ADRIAN'S POV

I arrived at the airport or Hawaii this morning and saw that uncle Eric and Aunty Jenny had come to greet me. They got excited and told me that my sister, Zoe is here at the hotel they were staying. Perfect, since today was her birthday I could give her the present I bought her. I followed them to the hotel and walked with them to the room she was suppose to be in. Then we saw Harry and he decided to tag along because he wanted to see his Big brother Youichi and Big sister Yuri. So Yuri is her name now. I should have known the day when she was to leave us was soon but I didn't expect it to be that soon. When I was small I Melinda and I were playing in the front yard with our dog Yorio, when a strange woman and man holding a child came up to us and asked for our parents.

Flashback:

Normal POV

Hello, you must be Adrian and Melinda, Senpai told me all about you," the woman who was carrying a child said to me.

"Where is your mother and father," the man said.

Mother and father are inside the house, I heard they have been expecting you, please enter the house, I will escort you," 8 year old Melinda said. She was two years younger than Adrian.

"My, what a polite young girl, senpai sure have raised her children well,"

They went in for about half an hour and came back out. Now their mother Sharon was now holding the child. Tears fell down all of their faces. She looked at Adrian and said," Adrian, Melinda honey meet your new sister, Zoe take care and be nice to her ok?"

They were shocked but smiled and agreed.

End flash back

ADRIAN'S POV

So it seems that she had found her brother Youichi, I guess I have another brother now. I was snapped out of my thought when uncle said," We are here,"

I took in a breath then knocked. The door was opened by a girl with brunette hair. When Zoe I mean Yuri saw me she dropped her brush, I assume she was brushing her hair and immediately leaped and gave me a giant hug. I looked around the room. It had five beds I saw a silver hair looking boy. That hair was familiar. It was the hair color was the color of that man that came that day, so I assume this is her brother. I looked around once again and saw a blonde glaring at me, I think he like my precious sister. Ok let's test hi out then. I started to call my sister monster. When I was small I use to call her monster or something it always triggered her to get angry. Something happened he only said a few words and she calmed down right away. I'm guessing she listens to him, but after she calmed down she broke down and tears were waiting to come out. This Ruka got worried. I could see it in his eyes maybe I should wait and see what happens.

" What's with all the noise can't a guy sleep in peace?" a boy woke up and screamed.

Wait that's not just any boy it's , " Mark, how's my favorite cousin going?" That's right he is my cousin, same age as Yuri but before this they haven't met.

" WHAT WE'RE/ THEY'RE cousin??" the five of them shouted.

I nodded ," That is correct, he is Aunt Linda's daughter, remember I told you that she married an American?"

"Oh yea! I guess you're Cousin Mark eh??" Yuri said.

" Yea COUSIN Yuri," Then they started to giggle.

NORMAL POV

"Well, after that commotion here is your present!" Adrian said to Yuri.

"Here is ours," Eric said.

" Big sister here is my present I know its not much but I the thought that counts right?" Harry said.

"Thank you I'm surprised you managed to get me birthday presents!"

" WHAT! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY?" The rest of the group shouted.

"Yes it is, didn't I tell you? It must have slipped my mind!" Yuri said as she lightly hit her head and stuck her tongue out.

" How could it slip your mind it's your birthday," Mikan said,

" Well, I told Youichi!" ' at lease I think I did,' she thought.

" Well, who cares it's still early! Let's have a birthday party!" Mikan shouted.

" And as a punishment you have to sing in the school assemble concert tonight!" Mark said.

" That's right, we know you have the power of a songstress but you never sing in front of us so that is your punishment," Ruka said with a smirk.

" No, I have a horrible voice, tell them!" Yuri said as she nudged Adrian.

"Nah! Your voice is good; you just get stage fright," Adrian said," Remember the time when you had to perform your violin on stage with Tina playing the piano, you freaked out but you still did fine so don't worry about it,"

"OK, I just hate when people are staring at me, it creeps me out," Yuri said.

" It runs, I suppose the same thing happens to me all the time," Youichi said.

"SEE! I'm not the only one you idiot of a brother, I don't mean you Youichi I mean him! The stupid( tantrum starts up again)"

"Oh great Ruka-Kun mind taking care of this, it's not really my job now, I' handing her tantrum to you, I'll be at the concert thing so ciao!" Adrian said as they ran out of the room.

' Handing her to me, that sounds nice, wait handing her to me like I can date her and stuff??'

"Ruka snap out of it calm Yuri-Chan down," Mark shouted.

"Yuri, you're getting us all worried," Ruka said.

Immediately she calmed down and slumped down in put her heap on her knees and started to mope tears once again swirled in her eyes.

"Why is she crying again?" Mikan said more worriedly.

"Don't worry it always happens I sulk after my tantrum. When I get angry another person takes over me like it's someone else, when I get back to normal her heart feels guilty for being angry at people that I cry, its weird I know but that's what happens," Yuri said, " I will go back to normal in a few minutes so don't worry about me…"

" Well, it's actually okay, I personally think your soft attitude's a bit to quiet, this maybe a more fun once in a while, no offence but when you're at school it sometimes gets too quiet," Mikan said.' Hope it doesn't offend her.'

" Nah, I don't mind so you want me to be more cheerful huh? Ok I will now let's see today's my birthday so let's go shopping, wadda you say Mikan? You can think about my birthday present huh?" she said with a wink added.

Ruka blushed hard. You see, like Mikan she is very naïve about love but when it comes to other people she's like a pro!

" Ok! Everyone get ready then we'll assemble at the lobby with the rest of the class to talk about the music concert thing and the Mikan want to sign up together, you copied my songstress right? ( Mikan nods) Then we will transform together neh?"

" Yea! I want to hear Mikan- Nee and Onee- Chan sing together!" Youichi said with a bright smile.

" Ok! Let's have a race to see who gets ready the fastest but no using your Alice Mikan!" Mark said.

"ready…… Set…… GOOOO!!" Ruka shouted.

SO they rushed off to get their clothes and the girls went to the right bathroom and the boys went to the left, after three minutes surprisingly Mikan and Yuri tied first and Youichi came second and Ruka came third so we can guess who came last… yes it was Mark.

So here was what everyone was wearing… (Not very good at explaining)

Yuri: She was wearing a violet (she loves that color) halt neck dress that was half was above her knees and black legging which reached her knees. She was wearing Purple sandals with a flower with the same color on it. She had hoop neck earrings with dried purple flowers which gave as beautiful scent of lavender. Her hair was let down for once, it reached half way down her back and had a purple headband. (She looked cute, Ruka thought)

Mikan: She wore a white skirt, a strapless top which was orange. White boots with pink flowers near the heel. Her earrings were hooked and it was made of white gold and was the swirled around type .She her long brunette hair reached her waist (it use to be half was down her back too but she used her hair Alice to make it grow) her bangs were held up with a pink sakura clip. ( ' Looks so hot,' Mark thought)

Ruka: he was wearing white shirt and he rolled his sleeves up and wore a black vest. He wore black jeans which almost looked like he was wearing a tux. He also wore shoe ( you know like school shoes??)

Mark: He wore army patterned pants and he was wearing joggers. He had a shirt which was yellow saying you can't take me away from her.

Youichi: He was wearing a black shirt with a white skull on it saying ' come near me and this will be you' . then he wore dark blue jeans with joggers,

THE LOBBY

The class waited for the rest of the students to show up. More than half the class was there. When the five came out the entire student body that was there was shocked. They never expected to see Yuri Hijiri. She always only showed half her face but today it was different. Her fan club was even more in love with her now. They use to love her shyness but they love her energetic self even more.

Soon after all the students arrived hey started the meeting. They went into a large conference room that was prepared for them.

The first to speak was Miss Ray, " As you know tonight we are having a concert, anyone is allowed to participate just come up here and sign up after this assembly, it can be a group of two people at the most, it will be held at 6:30 pm so please assemble at the concert hall prepared for us at 6:00 the latest ok? Anyone related to you is allowed to come, Ok! This is officially over, now please come here for pair sign ups and single sign ups are over there," she said as she pointed to Mrs Mabel.

" but I must warn all of you," Mr Oak said suddenly," We are still out side the academy, the AAO might launch an attack, be careful!"

So then Mikan and Yuri stood up and went over to Miss Ray.

" Miss Ray are we allowed to use our alice for affects?" Mikan asked.

" like what do you mean?" She asked them.

" Well, you see Mikan copied my Songstress form so can we use that?" Yuri asked.

"Yes you may, this is for entertainment so you may use you alice, so what are you going to sing? We need to record it since others might want to sing it,"

" We never really discussed it yet but Mikan what about that song we wrote?" Yuri asked.

"Ok! So a song you wrote, that will not be a problem, what about the music, I assume you have it?"

They nodded and head off.

SHOPPING CENTRE

The girl went crazy, it's only been 4 hours and they already went over 30 stores. The three boys were just following them carrying their bags well at lease Mark and Ruka were, Youichi was let off since he was part of the buying crew not the slave crew.

While carrying the bags Ruka and mark were also the once giving death glares to every guy. It was because every guy at the store was staring at them.

" Ok… 2 more hours here and then we will practice out thing ok??" Mikan said

"Ok! We'll be in the hall now, see you in 3 hours!" Yuri said.

* * *

3 HOURS LATER HALL

The hall was crowded, there were many people there by 6:30 the show was about to begin.

" Everyone I am so glad you could make it tonight," Adrian said.

He was asked to be the host since the real host was unavailable.

Every girl in the room was amazed with his looks.

" I am the brother of one of your classmates, Yuri Hijiri, I have been asked to attend and be the host so hello to everyone, I feel very welcome but let's get back to the concert, first up Miss Sara and Sera Ranson singing Toxic! ( Ok these to have major crushes on Mark and Ruka, so they don't like Mikan and Yuri that much. Oh yea no one except the teachers and them know about Yuri's Alice so everyone is surprised when Yuri shows her alice)

Baby, can't you see  
I'm calling  
A guy like you  
Should wear a warning  
It's dangerous  
I'm fallin'

There's no escape  
I can't hide  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
You're dangerous  
I'm lovin' it

Too high  
Can't come down  
Losing my head  
Spinning €˜round and €˜round  
Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late  
To give it up  
I took a sip  
From my devil cup  
Slowly  


It's taking over me

Too high  
Can't come down  
It's in the air  
And it's all around  
Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

Taste of my lips and having fun

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

With a taste of your lips  
I'm on a ride  
You're toxic  
I'm slipping under  
With a taste of poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic  
And I love what you do  
Don't you know that you're toxic

I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now  
I think I'm ready now  
I'm intoxicated now  
I think you'll love it now  
I think I'm ready now

" Ok! So that's the Ranson sister thank you very much, ok… next up we have…"

And that was how the rest of the night went. Yuri and Mikan went last so they had to wait about another hour till their turn. They dressed very plainly. Yuri was wearing a black shirt and a black skirt and Mikan was wearing the same thing but in white. Just plain white no other color.

Ruka and Mark were there with them for half an hour, then they were going to go back outside and cheer for them. Yuri was surprise when she found out that her brother was asked to be the host.

1 HOUR LATER

It was nearly their turn. Yuri was getting more nervous but with Mikan there with her it couldn't be that bad. She took a deep breath in…

" Are you alright Yuri? I'm right beside you so, relax okay?" Mikan said.

" Next up we have Yuri Hijiri and Mikan Sakura," Adrian announced.

"Well, it's our turn, get ready for hell Mikan," Yuri said.

Mikan made the whole stage go dark so nothing could be seen. They walked up to the stage and spread out quietly. They hung their heads low.

(Ok I imaging the scene in the beginning of FFX-2 so the moves are they same but I made it into a duet. Ok… So Yuri's costume in Yuna's songstress dressphere and Mikan's is a halt-neck sleeveless which is pink and orange, she had a wrap around skirt with orange boots her microphone was orange with a orange flower)

(The scene is the same dance thing ok?)

Background:

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

Yuri:

Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart

I could see a place that's something like this

Every now and then I don't know what to do

Still I know that I can never go back

Mikan:

But the things I've seen in those hazy dreams

Can't compare to what I'm seeing now

Everything's so different

That it brings me to my knees

Both:

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

Yuri:

I don't plan on looking back on my old life

I don't ever plan to rely on you

Even if by chance everything should go wrong

You'd come anyway and try to save me

Mikan:

Though from time to time it's an upward climb

All I know is that I must believe

'Cause the truth I'm seeking

Always was inside of me

Both:

And when I find the world of real emotion has surrounded me

The many things that you taught me then

Will always be enough to get me through the pain

Because of you I am strong enough to know I'm not alone

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

Mikan:

And if I find the real world of emotion has surrounded me

And I can't go on

You are there the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me

We are connected for all of time

I'll never be...

Yuri:

And though I know the world of real emotion has surrounded me

I won't give in to it

Now I know that forward is the only way my heart can go

I hear your voice calling out to me:

"You'll never be alone"

Background:

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

What can I do for you?

I can hear you

Both:

I can hear you

The song ended with them back to back sideway and their heads facing the front and their microphones held in front. The stage was filled with a bright light and a sound of exciting explosion.

The crowd went wild. Ruka was amazed; this was the first time he heard her sing and from what she said before about the stage fright. It did not seem that she had stage fright.

" Well, that's my sister Yuri for ya!" Adrian said, " Now, it's time to announce the winner of this competition! Miss Ray would you do that honors?" He handed the microphone to Miss Ray.

"Thanks Adrian, now for the scores, Third place Miss Sera and Sara Ranson they sang Toxic!!

Second Place Jess Thomson who sang Mirror Mirror!

And finally first place the most exciting is Mikan and Yuri who sang Real Emotion!"

As they were about to go up on stage a loud explosion was to be heard.

" Was it the AAO??" was the thought that flew out of everyone's mind.

Gun shots were heard everywhere. Suddenly Reo appeared one stage.

" Stay still and don't move!" He said. At that instant everyone was paralyzed except Mikan, Mark, Yuri, Ruka and Youichi.

"Everyone let's go, I won't let them hurt my brother!!" Yuri shouted. At that instant Mikan de-transform and took off her clothes and hidden under her clothes were her mission clothes. Ruka and Mark did the same. When Yuri was about to transform into her Gunner form (lucky for her unlike the others she doesn't have to wear the mission clothes under her normal one all the time!) but suddenly Reo said," Who is this guy? He doesn't seem to have an Alice," he whole gang gasped it was Adrian!

" Adrian!" Without a mask or her transformed clothes she came out in her Songstress cloths.

" What are you doing to my brother?" Mikan and the others just followed her.

The student down below were frozen but they still could hear, see and speak.

"Look! Why is SHE running on stage and how come SHE can move? We don't even know what Alice she has!" Sara (The one who like Ruka so she's jealous of Yuri) said.

" Yuri if you're going to use your alice your going to be expose! It's your choice!" Mr Oak shouted. Yes, he too was affect by Reo's alice.

" I will, even though he isn't my brother by blood but he took care of me since birth, he's the one who always took care of me, cheered me up I will not leave him in Reo's hands, There is no time to think or hesitate! I will reveal me alice!" Yuri said.

" I bet it's useless," Sara shouted.

" Be quiet Sara! It's because you're jealous but don't criticize her! Her alice maybe better than yours!" a guy with glasses said.

( Ok… she has the alice to produce flowers not much use huh but she think her alice is really cool and her sister has the alice of cuteness ( Just made these up, so he can make anything ugly into cute) people also call them, those who don't like them sloppy imitation)

"Oh shut up, Lucas her alice can't be better than mine! Flowers are the best things in the whole world!"She said.

"I know sis but look at Yuri she's about to use her alice!" Sera said.

At that moment Yuri place her right hand in front of her a bright light surrounded her. Her songstress outfit was stripped away and was replaced with her summoners outfit. When the light died away in her hand was her golden staff. The people stood in awe, but thought that's her alice? What does it do?

"What are you going to do huh?" Reo taunted.

( ok this summoning spell I made up)

" Hear my call from the depths of my frozen heart Princess of the cold Shiva, aeon of Ice!" She shouted.

Suddenly a large block of ice crashed down. A faded image of a maiden floated into the ice and in the ice the clear image of her appeared, the block of ice shattered and the maiden appeared.

" So beautiful!"

" please help us Lady Shiva," Yuri said.

" Mistress there is no need to be polite! I exist only to serve you what do want me to do?"

" Please help us take out these enemies but be careful my brother is in his hands,"

Shiva nodded, she immediately used Blizzardga on Reo and left Adrian unharmed.

" Thank you, Shiva" then she dismissed her.

"What a cool alice look Reo's frozen!" A girl with brown hair known as Haruka said.

" Onee- Chan! Help me!" a voice called.

" Youichi! Don't hurt him!" Yuri shouted.

One of the AAO member's well lots of AAO members took Youichi and are heading for the beach. At that moment Mikan used her nullification alice ( finally) to nullify Reo's voice alice once again everyone is free to move. Mr Oak and Yuri immediately ran out and follow the members but when they got their somehow Youichi summoned a…… tsunami?

A few Minutes ago…

YOUICHI'S POV

It was onee-chan and Mikan – Nee's performance and guess what they won. Adrian- Nii was the one host for today. Most of the girls were drooling! Eww… It reminds me of the time Natsume –Senpai 's fans were drooling over him but after what happened to Onee-Chan I cannot trust him that much 

anymore. Wait Onee-Chan's on stage! She's summoning… Shiva! I felt a person grab my arms and took me outside. Oh great Kidnapped… again. I tried to kick free but couldn't I could see faintly that Shiva froze Reo. Where are they taking me? To a beach? I bit the person's hand. In my head I kept thinking must break free I want to live on with my sister I have to I want to see her!

They were about to grab me again but I pushed them away, " Get away from me!" I shouted, then I heard a rumble wait did I do that? How? I don't have that type of alice but that person who carried me is down, the other two have barrier alices so it must be me do I have another? But why a Tsunami?

"Youichi!" I heard me sister shout, "Mikan! Nullify the wave!"

" Stop!" I said to the wave before Mikan- Nee could.

It stopped. I knew it. The other's including Mr Oak stared. How did he do that?

" It seems your brother has two alices Miss Hijiri the alice of nature the ability to handle and control the elements f nature like tsunami's like just then, volcanoes and earthquake, also things like plants and weather as well,"

" He will not be going on ANY missions!" Mikan, Ruka Onee- Chan and Mark shouted.

" I know I won't let an UNTRAINED person go on missions but beware he is going back to Japan soon… I am afraid Persona,"

" He will stay here!" Yuri shouted cutting him off.

" No I promised the headmaster of Gakuen Alice that I will send him back,"

" I AM HIS SISTER! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO SAY IF HE IS ABLE TO GO BACK OR NOT I AM DEMANDING FOR MY LITTLE BROTHER TO STAY HERE!" Yuri dangerous aura flared every where.

" Calm down," Ruka said knowing that she will cause big trouble.

Surprisingly this time she calmed down with out crying. " Ok… I have a request I want Youichi to not reveal anything about his Alice of Nature in front of anyone at Gakuen Alice understand?,"

Mr Oak he nodded. ' I was thinking of that too…' he thought.

" Thank you for saving us, Thanks to you, reo commander of the 5th biggest section is defeated," Mr Oak said," That's pretty good since there are more than 20 sections Keep up the good work,"

" Everyone Go rest!" Miss Ray shouted.

Everyone by now was showering praises and thanks at the group. Everyone envied Yuri for having such an Alice but some fan girls just hated her more her more (actually they are starting to like her just won't admit it in front of everyone).

That night Yuri checked on Adrain. He had injured his arm but was alright, some reason Miss Ray was with him ( interesting what happened there?).

" I am very proud of you and I have to go home in 3 days but let's take some pictures of you and your classmates for Mum and Dad neh?"

She smiles and hugged him. She went back to her room and everyone was getting ready for bed. Mikan was sitting on her bed healing her face trying to get a scar off. Mark appeared to be the shower. Youichi was excited about his new alice and is making flower and plants grow that were in the room and then reducing them he was sure having fun. Ruka was sitting on his bed daydreaming ( about her but she doesn't know) . She sighed is everyone THAT use to this… How could they be so calm?

" Youichi I want to talk to you," She said. She wanted to Youichi one more time about the situation.

" Youichi you cannot use you alice in Japan ok?" She said.

He nodded he didn't want to go on missions either.

LATER ON AT MIDNIGHT

It was nearly midnight only 3 more minutes. Everyone was asleep except Yuri. She couldn't sleep something was worrying her. After this vacation she and Youichi would once again separate but something else, she didn't want THEM to find out about his Nature alice. She was resting her hand at the balcony and she was looking at the dark ocean in front of her.

"Can't sleep?" a voice asked from behind her.

It was Ruka. "Yea but you gave me quite a scare,"

"I'm sorry," He said with a worried face.

Yuri started to giggle. "You're so CUTE!!"

Ruka face went a little red but then went red as a tomato.

"Hey Ruka can I ask you a question, what is love to you, I mean as a metaphor,"

After half a minute of waiting, she gave up and was about to walk back to the room but suddenly Ruka said "a rose"

"Huh?" Yuri said as she turned around.

" To me… love is a rose, no matter how hard the winter is when spring come the seed will always return it's form into a rose,"

"Sounds good, I like it," she whispered next to his ears.

He could feel her breath against his skin.

' I am sure now, I love you… Yuri!' he thought.

* * *

Ok! Here's the next chapter of Betrayal! It was 24 pages and 9 700 words!

Well, see you at the next chapter! Well thanks for reading!

Sorry for updating late! Next time : Three word i want to say!


	5. Back again

Chapter 5: Three Words I want to Say

Here's the next chapter it might be shorter than the last one ok??

I hope you enjoy this!

And thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice a.k.a Alice Academy or Final fantasy!

I'm a little lazy so everything might be a little brief!

ILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAAILAA

It has been three years (basically everyone is 15) since the incident at the beach. A year after the beach they had defeated many sections of the AAO or at lease injured badly so they were named the Guardians of Alice Academy which means every single Academy in the world. The teachers and principals respected them very much. They were treated like royals.

(Like Shugo Chara they used the cards for the places)

King Chair: Mark Johnson

Queen Chair: Mikan Sakura

Jack Chair: Ruka Nogi

Ace Chair: Youichi Hijiri

Joker Chair: Yuri Hijiri.

The Academy of Japan was asked to keep the secret from the students and teachers until further notice because they did not want to expose the Guardians. Why you ask? It is because the guardians are to protect the academies and if they find out Youichi's a guardian he will have to go on missions. Ever since he went back to Japan he has been under the care of Yuri childhood friend from Australia Jed who surprisingly has the amplification Alice.

After a LONG period of time the four of the finally confessed. The feeling and scene for both of the confessions were very different.

2 years after beach incident.

Mikan and Mark

Mark confessed at the New Year's party.

"Mikan can you come with me for a moment," Yuri asked her then she dragged her off to a secluded spot then disappeared into the night.

"Wha- what where are you Yuri?"

Ruka appeared in the spotlight and played the piano.

Then another spotlight appeared and there was Mark in a blue suite.

He ordered Cherry blossom petals to be spread all around the ground. They danced together all night. He had asked a girl with both the flower and wind alice to make petals all over sorts of flowers and used her wind alice to softly blow the petals around them in circles. Then he asked a guy with the light alice and made orbs of light in every color of the rainbow around them. He held out a bunch of flowers and confessed his love to her.

MIKAN'S POV

He said he loved me, Am I dreaming he said he loved me. I'm not dreaming HE SAID HE LOVED ME YAY!! I'm so… happy!

NORMAL POV

She stood still for a few seconds and then tears fell down her face and then gave him a leaping hug and shouted with joy! Ruka and Yuri were standing there smiling at each other. They were thinking after all of this work they finally confessed and the two were very tired because they did all the work… Mark just had to wear his clothes and be there what a drag I mean it's his confession!

Ruka and Yuri (3 months after Mikan and Mark confessed)

Their confession wasn't exactly planned well , at lease Ruka didn't plan it. You see after a mission Yuri had the alice of pain cursed upon her and she would have attacks every now and then since Mikan didn't know how to get of the curse just yet she simply suppressed the attacks but it was still very strong. So yeah the four of them went out to Alice City a city where only alices are allowed. Ruka and the others had gotten extremely worried about her since her attacks have gotten more frequent than usual that day. Mikan dragged them towards a pet shop. She went in and stayed there for a long time. SO they decided the sit down in a park next to the store and sat there waiting for her to come out.

" What is she doing?" they all thought.

Then she came out carrying a puppy?

" What is that?" Ruka asked.

Mikan wacked him on the head, " It's a puppy you nitwit! I saw that it was so cute that I just had to buy it!"

" Why do we need a puppy?" Mark asked.

" Cause I want one and that's final and it's not only my puppy it's also Yuri's puppy! Let's call it Shiro since it's pure white! licks her cheek kyaa it's so cute!" then she kept going on and on until Shiro leaped off her arms and landed next to Yuri.

" She seems to like you a lot, She'll stay here with you and Ruka Mark and I need to go some where," Then dragged him of before he could protest. Then she hid themselves behind a tree and used her truth alice on Ruka.

WITH RUKA

RUKA'S POV

She looks so cute. I love her but I don't know how to saying, I'm afraid she'll reject me. Shiro was licking her face she's too cute. My face oh my god I've known her for three years and yet I still blush! Sooner or later she'll notice damn it.

NORMAL POV

" You're so cute my father use to have a dog like you I believe you're a Japanese Splitz right?"

" I love you," Ruka suddenly say. ' what's happening to me why did I Oh crap she's going to avoid me now,'

" Huh?" Her eyes widen then asked again, " What?"

" Never mind just leave me alone," Ruka said and started to run away.

" Ruka wait- ahh!" the pain alice activate at this moment.

Ruka turned around and ran back to hear. She was in immense pain, he could see it in her eyes.

"Don't go Ruka, whisper shyly I love you too,"

So that's how they confessed.

Back to the present

It was that time of the year where the test results for the end of year exams come out. Each grade in America has 2 students which can go back to their hometowns for two weeks. Here are the results.

10. Mike Stanford ( Class 3-C , 2-star, Technical Type)

9. Jackie Lane ( Class 3- B , 3- star Somatic Type)

8. Wendy Lu (Class 3- C, 2- star, Latent Type)

7. Carol Helmsly (Class 3-A, 3-star Dangerous Ability)

6. Rachel Hayden (Class 3- C, 3-stars special Ability)

5. Lisa Watson (Class 3-B Special Star , Dangerous Ability)

4. Ruka Nogi (Class 3-A Special Star Dangerous Ability)

3. Mikan Sakura (Class 3-A Special Star Dangerous ability)

2. Mark Johnson ( Class 3-A Special Star Dangerous Ability)

1. Yuri Hijiri (Class 3-A Special Star Dangerous Ability)

" No! I gotten worse than last year! Last year I was second how did you beat me Mark It's not fair!" Mikan shouted to the 'gang'.

" You didn't get worse I just studied more while YOU were watching television the night before the test! But we should be proud of Yuri shouldn't we? I mean from 5th to 1st that's pretty good!" mark said with a smirk.

" Yes we should but were is Yuri? Could she be hurt? Something might of happened to her what are we going to do?" Ruka said worriedly.

" Obsessive much? Seriously Ruka you're too crazy when it comes to Yuri, we know you're her boyfriend but you don't have to be with her ALL the time, PLUS she saw this earlier than we did she's probably packing or something you know she leaves tomorrow we won't be seeing each other for two weeks and she's taking Shiro with her too!" Mikan said.

" I'm going too, plus my cousin, Cassie just had a baby girl I'm probably going to visit her I mean I am a uncle now so my status is higher!" He said boasting.

" Alright ! Uncle Mark go pack! I just remembered that the principle wants to see Ruka and I so bye!" said Mikan and grabbed Ruka's hand and ran towards the principal's office.

PRINCIPLE'S OFFIC E

" Hello Miss Mikan, Mr Ruka it's nice to see you again," The principle said.

" What do want from us principle?" Ruka asked.

" Well, you see, we have information from the AAO that they will attack Gakuen Alice soon. They wish for you two to go back to Gakuen Alice," the principle said.

" Sure!" they said.

' Time for revenge,' they both thought .

YURI'S ROOM

Mikan , Ruka, Mark and Yuri gathered in Yuri's room and they were all packed ready to leave the next day. They decided to have one last sleepover before they all head to their individual destinations.

Ruka decided to privately speak to Yuri.

" I'm going to Japan so we might now see each other for a long time, but I will call you every day! I mean it ok?" Ruka said.

" it's not like I'm never going to see you again," she said. The she heard Mikan call her over. She smiled at him then proceeded to walk back to the room but Ruka grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss. Her eyes widen. For the time they were together he NEVER had kissed her before so this was her FIRST kiss.

THE NEXT DAY

"See you soon you guy I'll buy presents from Australia, Mark tell Cassie I said hi! Mum can't go and visit little Kate," Yuri said.

"Sure! I'll take pictures," Mark said then turned to Mikan kissed her on the cheek, gave her a hug and headed to the car.

" Yuri, I want you to have this necklace keep it," he said as he put a heart locket in her hand.

" thank you," she whispered and wore the necklace. With Shiro in her hand she headed to the second limo and waved back to them.

Then Mikan and Ruka sat on their own limo and started to plan their revenge.

GAKUEN ALICE

In Japan things change after the two left. Natsume for example, he started to date Kinomi (this time NOT by her Alice by the way no one knows yet) Hotaru did the same with Kenji. I'm guessing after three years they finally got them or they're just feeling lonely.

" Natsu-kun!" Kinomi shouted in a slutty way. She clung on to him like there's no tomorrow.

Suddenly someone said, " the gates are opening," every one rushed to see who was in the limo.

" Lets go Natsu –kun maybe it's a celebrity," Kinomi said as she pulled him over to the crowd. There, he saw Hotaru and Kenji together, she was holding her camera and Kenji was holding her shopping bags since they were just on a date at central town not long ago.

"Kenji can you get me the best stop for taking pictures please," she said sweetly ( image Hotaru being sweet not much of a possibility if you ask me but o well…)

"Sure honey," he said as he gave her his best smile.

She smile a little then focused back on the limo.

"Isn't that the principle and YOUICHI HIJIRI? Why is he with him?"At that moment whispering formed in the crowd.

The door of the limo out came a young brunette and a blonde no one could see their face exactly since they were wearing sunglasses.

Principle bowed down at them two or should I say three since Youichi was there. Everyone gasped, Natsume and Hotaru's eyes widen, who was powerful enough to make their principle to bow down to them?

" Mikan- sama, Ruka- sama you have arrived, I assume your journey back to Japan was good?" he asked. ( ok no one heard there names cause the principle kinda talks quiet and they are wearing sunglasses plus many people have the same hair color! PLUS they haven't seen them for years)

" Well, it was alright, Mr. principle!" Mikan said cheerfully.

" When do we start school?" Ruka asked as he looked around, he could see some familiar faces in the crowd was Hotaru with Kenji and Natsume with Kinomi he guessed they were together now.

" Well, your luggage is already delivered to your rooms you can go change and then go to morning class or go to class tomorrow if you wish," he said politely.

" We will pick the first option, Is it that building?" Mikan asked as she pointed towards the middle-school building.

He nodded then Youichi gave them both a hug which surprised Hotaru and Natsume since he hasn't really talked to anyone except Jed ( Yuri's friend ) and Aoi ( Nats sis)and headed towards the middle school building.

MIDDLE SCHOOL DORMS

" I saw them two they were with those same people Mikan," Ruka said.

" Well, what are we waiting for let's get to class from what I heard there are two homeroom teachers and Naru doesn't know we are back so let's give them a surprise!" Mikan said and teleported them outside the room they still had sunglasses on by the way ( black sunglasses too black so no one can see their eyes)

Youichi was with them and smirked. Poor Huuga and Imai I better see what happened and where is sis? He thought.

OUTSIDE CLASSROOM

" Ok let's go inside," Mikan said to both of them.

Youichi and Ruka nodded.

INSIDE

Inside there were two homeroom teachers and one of them was Narumi, the other was a girl not just any girl her name was Maria Johnson sound familiar? Yep that is Mark's sister! She graduated a few years back and got a job as a teacher in Gakuen Alice!

MARIA'S PROFILE

Name: Maria Johnson

Like Mark she's Half Jap and Half American

Birth date: 14th July

Hair Color: Chestnut

Eye color: Brown almost black ( runs in the family)

Family: Carl Johnson (father Big company CEO)

Linda Johnson (Mother) Marco Johnson ( older brother same age as Maria)

Adrian Chow ( cousin) Yuri Hijiri ( cousin) Melinda Chow ( Cousin) ( heaps but this is it so far)

Alice: Sleep Alice

BACK TO STORY

The classroom was louder than usual since everyone was chattering about the principle and those students he bowed down to. There were many familiar faces, most of the class was the same actually but there were some new students.

Natsume was sitting there making out with Kinomi who was sitting on his lap while Kenji and Hotaru were sitting together. Hotaru's head was on his shoulder and Kenji's head was on top of hers both had their eyes closed. Natsume and Hotaru fans were extremely jealous.

Suddenly the door swung open and in came the 2 student with Youichi. They still had their sunglasses on but something was familiar.

" Hi, we're the new student's," the girl said.

" Yes I remember something like this," Narumi said.

" Who are you people?" Permy asked. She didn't like the girl since she was getting all the attention meanwhile the blonde got the same reaction.

Maria eye's widen and grew excited. She went over and gave a leaping hug and shouted " You're here!"

Then Jed came up and shook their hands and said," I heard a lot about you two from her and of course the Alice web,"

" Me too! Nice to meet you Jack ass -kun" they said together.

" Jack ass- kun did you get that off her I swear when I see her I will!" her said angrily.

" STOP! Who are you people? Introduce yourselves already!" Surumi shouted.

" Shut Up perma! I can't believe you forgotten about your good old prince, it's only been three years!" Mikan said," You even had a fan club for him !"

" Still don't know? OMG! How stupid can people get?" Ruka said.

He took off his sunglasses along with Mikan and a gasp erupted around the room then a few minutes of silence the only sound was Kinomi moaning since they weren't listening.

" Oi Huuga can you stop that it's giving me the creeps!" Mikan shouted.

" Who the he- MIKAN??" he started to shout but realize it was Mikan and Ruka. He stood up so fast that Kinomi fell off his hap and banged her head.

Ruka and Mikan started to laugh.

" MIKAN – chan! Thank god my beloved daughter has finally returned to me!" Narumi said. Maria, Ruka, Jed, Youichi and Mikan sweat dropped.

" Yes Naru! I'm back but you don't have to be this weird!" she said.

"DO we get and Intro or not?" Ruka said a little pissed.

" ok anyway, As some of you know My name is Sakura Mikan and I have the nullification alice ok done now your turn!"

" Ruka Nogi, Animal Pheromones,"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! Was came out of every corner of the classroom causing Hotaru and Kenji to wake up. Hotaru saw Mikan and Ruka and let go of Kenji and went up to hug them she first tried Ruka but he stepped aside then did a back flip away from her. He smirked. When she looked at them two she got a glare in return. Her face remained emotionless, she then took out her BAKA BESERKA and started to shoot at them, Mikan and Ruka dodged every attack expertedly ( dunno if that's a word but o well) and then Maria stepped in, " Imai! What are you trying to do to Mikan? If you hurt you will die in a second!" Maria threatened.

"So where do we sit?" Mikan asked trying to get away from the conversation.

" Well, you decide of course,"

She pointed to the spot next to Nonoko and Anna, then Ruka pointed towards the spot near Koko and Yu then turned to her and said, ' We'll be each others partners FOR NOW," they said.

After SCHOOL

Hotaru and Natsume went back o their rooms and thought, 'What happened to you two?'

Here's the next chapter it's short but I'm too last so bye!


	6. Reunited

Chapter 6

Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter.

So… there are back in Japan and Yuri and Mark are coming later in this chap… Oh…

I got a major Writers block… and plus.. I got a puppy the other day so I had to take care of him! Couldn't be bothered to type either….

Sorry for the late chapter I was too busy reading twilight! God! LUV THAT BOOK! Anyway…..

Disclaimer: I do NOT ( although I wish I did) own Gakuen Alice. Or anything in this I just own some Characters and the story idea.

Ok… there will be a part were Natsume and Yuri become friends, that's for the benefit of future chapters and my sis wanted me to add that part so it's not completely my fault.

**Bold English**

* * *

Ok… It was the day when everyone got their allowance handed out and no one knew about Mikan and Ruka's Ability Class, Star Rank and other alices just yet. So this is how they kinda found out.

THAT MORNING

The sun rays landed on Mikans bed. Her eyes snapped open with instinct. It was only 5:10 in the morning. She was use to this, whenever the sun rays hit her eyes she would wake up and with Mark, Yuri and Ruka they would train until class starts. She looks over at her alarm clock and groan. She looked around her room. It was a little smaller than her room in America since everyone shared a living room that would mean when Natsume was making out with Kinomi she would have a chance to see them. The thought of that reminded her of what happened yesterday night.

_Flash Back_

_Mikan and Ruka had just finished their daily training in a secret spot where the principle. It was perfect it was beside a waterfall ( ok imagine the place where Tidus and Yuna first kissed at Macalania Woods) and the whole place glowed. So anyway they walked into the living room to find Natsume and Kinomi on the floor half NAKED well, by the looks of it they were about to um… let's just say they were making out. So anyway Mikan did a fake cough and Natsume suddenly just stood up._

" _Um.. I can explain…" He said._

" _What's to explain you're making out, it was quite obvious you know?" Ruka said annoyingly._

"_We know you use to be the only special star in our age group but now you have to share ok? So when you want to make out go to your own room, god! Ruka can you get me some spray it kind of reeks in here," Mikan said._

" _Yeah and I wanted to play Dynasty warriors 5!" He whined._

" _Go to bed otherwise I'll tell her you're being annoying so she won't talk to you for a whole month!"_

" _Why would she believe you?" " Cause remember I am her BEST ( emphasizing on the word BEST) friend she'll believe more!" she said with a smirk._

_Natsume thought they were talking about Hotaru since she __WAS__ Ruka's girlfriend and she __WAS__ Mikan's best friend. _

" _Fine I'll go to bed! Stupid one day she'll have to listen to me more you got me," Ruka shouted and they carried on their conversation ignoring Natsume and Kinomi. Kinomi was pissed because she couldn't spend time with HER Natsume, Natsume was just standing there he had NEVER seen Ruka whine before._

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Mikan did her regular morning routine except that she didn't do her morning training since she didn't need to until the principle informs her. She went out into the living room to find Natsume lying there. She had forgotten t hide her presence in the room and when she was about to when Natsume woke up.

" Mikan," he said.

" Don't ever call me Mikan Hyuuga ,I had no relation to you after you cheated on me all those years ago! I'm not that close to you, only people I like can be deserve to call me just by my name, if you want to call me by my first name it's Mikan- SAMA is that clear?" she said coldly.

" What are you talking about Mikan? You're my girlfriend, you left ME! I never cheated on you!" that's what he thought. Ruka came in at that instant," What are you doing to her Hyuuga?" he said glaring at him.

"Natsu-Kun" Kinomi began to say as she came in but then realized that they were there. " What are you doing to my Natsu-kun? Are you trying to take him back cause!"

" Why would I try and take him back you whore! No get out of my sight" Mikan said annoyingly. Then she and Ruka started to head for their classroom.

INSIDE THE CLASSROOM

Mikan and Ruka entered the classroom and suddenly a whole crowd of fans came rushing to them say stuff like.

" Mikan/ Ruka – sama! Marry Me!"

" Mikan/ Ruka – sama be my girl/boy friend"

Both of them sweat dropped and walked towards Nonoko, Anna, Yuu and Koko who were talking. They went straight past Hotaru who was about to shoot them but stopped herself thinking they might hate her because of that. ( Sorry Hotaru but that's not the reason!!)

" Hi guys! Here's the stuff you wanted to see Sumire, Muchou?" Mikan asked.

" Hey! My name is Su- oh wait you said the right name so what pictures?" she asked finally satisfied that they actually call her real name.

" Well, it's actually the picture that week took since we left Japan!"

They looked at many pictures. The first one was of Ruka and Mikan at the airport smiling with Narumi. Another one of them , when they boarded the plane. They carried one until Yuu held up a book which said Ruka's private albumn on it. It was a bluish green color.

"Hey! I found Ruka's private album! Let's take a look!" He said with a smirk ( Wow! I see you can actually smirk! Yuu: be quiet!)

" Yea Ruka you don't mind do you?" she asked him, " It doesn't matter anyway!( shouts) Who wants' to see Ruka's private album?" At that moment Hotaru, Kenji and everyone else's head went up and surrounded them. Hotaru was curious about what is so private while Kenji just wanted to see.

" Ok! Picture 1!" Mikan said as she puts the pictures on an overhead so everyone could see. It was a picture of… Yuri! Haha! It was taken on her first day at the American Alice Academy. She was wearing the uniform and had a shy smile on her face.

' What? A girl? Is this Ruka's album?' Hotaru thought jealously.

'Wow… she looks cute,' all the guy's including Kenji (Natsume is not here yet) not Koko or Yuu thought.

The next picture was Mikan and Yuri was at the beach with Youichi .They were holding their surfboards.

Then the rest of the album was of Yuri alone and Yuri with Mikan.

Ruka looked at Mikan angrily the said, " What the hell? What did you have to bring my precious album? How did you even know about that album?"

" Well sorry YOU'RE the one who packed it in MY photo album box!"

" So basically this is a album of Yuri/ Onee-Chan?" Jed/Youichi said. Youichi looked extremely annoyed he was thinking," What! Why is he keeping my sister's photo's in PRIVATE album…I'll dump in him in some hole later!" and Jed looked extremely amused.

" Yes," Ruka said with his face burning.

" Oh! Who's this young lady?" Narumi said as he came in with Kinomi and Natsume behind him.

" ok! Everyone go to your seats! Ruka, Mikan here's your allowance!" he said with a wink.

Everyone suspected them to have really low ranks because it was just an envelope well that's what everyone thought.

Kinomi started to laugh," I knew it! Your ranks are really low! That envelope is so thin! Look how much you get," she said as she snatched the envelope off Mikan.

She opened it and gasped inside was a Credit card. It was black with a gold Alice Academy sign with a picture of Mikan on it. It had on it only permitted to be used by Mikan Sakura.

" What the hell? A credit card? All of us get like 300 rabbits and YOU some Low life nothing gets a credit card? ( Black is unlimited A.K.A Royal card but no one knows this)

This time Mikan got extremely pissed.

"Low life nothing? YOU'RE THE LOW LIFE NOTHING! IF YOU SAY THAT TO ONE MORE TIME I WILL PERSONALLY HAVE YOU THROWN INTO A PIT OF TIGERS YOU GOT ME? ALSO A LOW LIFE NOTHING WOULDN'T HAVE 6 BOYSFRIENDS!" she shouted angrily.

' I agree with Mikan but Kinomi has SIX boyfriends? What a whore!' was the thought that flew out of everyone's head. Koko heard all this and started to laugh, Mikan and Ruka just smirked.

Now Natsume heard this and glared at her. ' SIX? I thought there was only 4 but then again…"

( WHAT!? Natsume knew?)

" Are we done here? I want to call someone!" Mikan said annoyingly.

So that's how the rest of the month went by. Mikan and Ruka waking up every morning getting annoyed buy their fans. Kinomi getting jealous and shouting at Mikan. Natsume and Hotaru trying to talk to them but they always seem to have some kind of interruption.

1 month later.

April 27th

It had been about a month since they arrived at Gakuen Alice. Ruka had missed Yuri but nothing could be done right? She's in America with Mark, she also hasn't called him for days!! Mark hadn't bothered to call Mikan as well. She was getting quite pissed. Both their phones were turned off… they kept thinking that they might of gotten together with other people but they wouldn't do that would they?

So they were in the classroom when Maria announced that they would have two new students. She didn't reveal what school they came from or who they are. A few minutes later a limo arrived outside the academy gates. The limo door opened and out came a little white dog. But not just any dog, it was 

Shiro. Mikan stood up with excitement in her eyes and ran towards the window. But when she was about to jump outside she was held back by Natsume.

" What are you trying die here Polka?" He said.

" Can you let go of her waist Hyuuga?" Ruka said annoyingly. ' Mark will get pissed if he see's this' he thought,' Wait a minute isn't that Shiro, that means,'

Now Ruka got extremely excited and looked out the window but no one came out after Shiro. Suddenly his phone vibrated and he looked at the caller's id it said Yuri. His eyes sparkled and answered.

"Hi! … Go outside with Mikan, Youichi and Jed? In 5 minutes? OK… CYA!"

"What did she tell you?" Mikan asked.

"She told me that she wanted you, me, Youichi and Jed to go outside," he headed outside.

Everyone else had followed them wondering who this 'She' was. Hotaru wondered the most.

They arrived in front of the limo with all the other students and saw that no one came out.

"Hi there Shiro! How are you, I missed you, I haven't seen you for over a month!" Mikan said sweetly as Shiro jumped on to her.

It was that smile, that smile Natsume and Ruka haven't seen in years. Suddenly in front of the limo a swirl of water like a portal appeared. The portal sparked with shimmering, people looked at the portal in awe. Then the portal burst and then mist fogged out of nowhere, then the shadow of two people, from the shadow you could see a boy and girl. Whispers and gasps emerged from the crowd. Ruka, Mikan, Jed and Youichi's smiled grew wider by the minute because they sense the familiar auras the moment the portal was summoned.

The fog cleared and a girl who had her hair in a pony tail with purple Sakura's ( Imaging Nadeshiko's hair in Shugo Chara when it's tied up but her hair is raven) she was wearing a purple knee-length sundress with matching purple sandals she was wearing the heart locket that Ruka had given her for her birthday last year. Mark, for once his hair wasn't all over the place he was wearing glasses! He was wearing a buttoned black shirt , jeans and white joggers. The 4 couldn't help but chuckle a little, never in a million would they have thought that Mark could look so sensible, he was always the bad boy type, but looking at him right now Mikan couldn't help blush!

" See! I told you the limo would be earlier than us!" Yuri said softly.

All the boys in the crowd were gawking at her practically drooling; the girl was squealing and saying how handsome Mark looked.

Then the principle ran up to them and said," Where have you two been? I thought you would be in the limo, were you attack?" he asked like a overly protective mother chicken.

" **Sorry for worrying you Daisuke-sama, Is there anything I can help with to make up for it?"** she asked.

"N-no" he managed to shutter out.

" **Sure…,**" then she turned and smiled at other," **So, how was your month?"** she asked.

" **Well, better if you two were here! But know that you are the Alices guardians have finally reunited! "** Mikan said.

Before Ruka and the others could say hi they went up to the DA adviser, Persona's ASSISTANT.

" **Hi Marco! How have you been, have seen you since you graduated!"** Mark shouted to a tall raven who surprisingly looked a lot like Adrian, Yuri's brother.

PROFILE FOR MARCO

Name: Marco Johnson

Birth date: April 27th

Hair Color: Chest nut

Eyes: black

Alice: Alice of Darkness

Family: Carl Johnson (father Big company CEO)

Linda Johnson (Mother) Marco Johnson ( older brother same age as Maria)

Adrian Chow ( cousin) Yuri Hijiri ( cousin) Melinda Chow ( Cousin) ( heaps but this is it so far)

Many girls were squealing. No normal girl could resist Marco's well built body, flawless face and coldness. This is what irritated him the most.

" Well, let's go back to class," and they headed towards the middle –school building.

CLASSROOM

" As you see we have two students, introduce your selves, Mark you first and make it quick!" Maria shouted at her younger brother.

" Ok! You don't have to shout! Hi…. My name is Mark Johnson that is my idiotic sister and Marco Johnson the DA assistant is my bro!" He said in a bored tone.

The girls squealed and drool. The boys eyes widen as he said that Marco was his brother.

" Whoever wants to sign up for the Mark fan club will have to report to me!" Sumire shouted at once. Then a horde of girls ran towards her.

That moment Maria got pissed and shouted," Would you all just please shut up! I don't care how cool my little bro looks just sit down before I use my alice on you!"

Everyone immediately shut up and sat back down, normally after Maria uses her alice on the their alice goes and little haywire and they get a massive headache.

" Now, Yuri please introduce yourself," she said to the raven haired girl

" **Ok, hello, can you understand me?" **she asked everyone, now it's Japan so no many people know English. Ruka was about to speak up since he thought she didn't know Japanese but boy… he was wrong.

"Ok, I got it, Gomen I was just playing around but anyway, Hi! I'm Yuri Hijiri , as some of you might know I'm Youichi's older sister! I'm also Mark, Maria and Marco's cousin, It's very nice to meet you please take care of me…" she said with a bow.

" That girl looks familiar, Oh yea! That's the girl in Ruka's private album!" Sumire shouted.

Murmurs and whispers erupted, that moment Yuri blushed.

Mark glared at Ruka thinking , ' What the hell was he doing with an PRIVATE album of MY cousin?'

" Yea, but isn't she that really good violin play you know the one who played ever since she was 3?" a girl with jet black hair and green eye and has the music alice said.

"Enough! We're wasting time here so let's get a move on… So any questions for them?" Maria said as she cut in the conversation.

" Who will be their partner Miss, If you can't decide can I be Mark-sama's partner??" some girls asked excitedly.

"No! Sorry, I've already chosen BOTH their partners so go sit next to your partners," Maria said then looked at Narumi waiting for his approval.

He winked at her then nodded.

" How will they know where to go?" a snobby girl asked who apparently was one of Kinomi's friends, " I mean they are like too stupid to know which was is north!"

" I know! Like who is she to come in here with an innocent act and take away ALL our attention, I mean she is like a total Bitch, Well not as bitchy as Sakura huh?" Kinomi said with an annoyed tone.

" Mikan aren't you going to do something? I mean she just insulted you," Nonoko asked her.

But Mikan and Ruka just sat there, Hotaru looked confused, the last time Kinomi called her a bitch she would explode, but this time she just sat there looking at the new girl.

" Nope, she'll take care of it besides it's always fun to watch her explode, I mean she rarely does it now since everyone in America loves her so what do you think she'll do this time Ruka?" Mikan said.

Mark went and sat next to Mikan and said, " Well, actually I think she'll be very mad I mean she HATES it when people insults her friends like when she went back to Australia this guy twice her size was picking on her childhood friend Tina she like fully exploded and nearly made that guy go to hospital,"

" Wow," Nonoko , Yuu, Koko and Anna said in a surprised tone. They were wondering how could this new girl possibly defeat a man twice her size, she looked like a rich person who had never fought before and man, were the so wrong.

NATSUME POV

I woke up hearing loud shouts in the class room, I took the manga I was reading off my face and saw Kinomi and Lyea ( so that's her name) arguing with a girl I have never seen before, she looked a little like Youichi, maybe a relative, but if he had a relative here he would of told me after all I am him onii-chan aren't I?

So Kinomi and Lyea were ganging up of her, calling a itch and stuff then she said that MY Mikan was more bitchy than new girl. How dare she? But something was wrong, whenever Kimoni bad mouthed Mikan or Ruka they would always explode but this time was different , and the new guy who looked like that bastard Marc went and casually sat down next to MY Mikan and began to talk to her, Doesn't anyone here know that Mikan is MY girlfriend? I could feel and murderous aura coming from new girl over there, she was glaring at Kimoni and Lyea I saw Mikan, Ruka, Youichi, Hiroka (Jed) and New guy smirking.

NORMAL POV

Yuri's aura sent shivers down Kinomi and Lyea's spines.

" How dare you bad-mouth my best friend, you will pay for this, I could kill both of you easily," she said.

' Best friend,' everyone thought, 'I thought Mikan was Hotaru's best friend?'

" Huh? Well you know, you're worse than her now!" Kinomi shuttered.

At that moment, it hit Yuri's last straw. She started to beat the crap out of those girls. Even when Kinomi tried to use her alice it didn't work.

" You know if you're trying to use your damn alice to hypnotize me it aint going to work!" she shouted.

Most people gasped,' hypnotize? Was that Kinomi's alice,'

" Wh- what are you talking about? My alice isn't hypnotize,"

"Ok then show us your alice! Or are you afraid that everyone here, especially Hyuuga over there is going to find out that you hypnotized him that day to make him seem like he was with you – Oh my did I just say that aloud, I'm sorry," she shouted loudly so everyone could hear.

Natsume gasped silently he started to remember yes that day.

_Flash back:_

_Natsume was holding the necklace he had bought for Mikan earlier on the day. It was a heart with a M on one side and a n on the other and inside was a picture of both of them together. He secretly smiled at himself. He started dating Mikan nearly over 6 months ago, he didn't know why but he was crazy about her, he had never thought he could love someone like that, ever. He suddenly felt a shadow behind him, he instantly turns around only to find the new addition of the class, Kinomi was it standing there behind him smiling._

" _What do you want __Shinkiya?" he said coldly to her._

" _Neh Natsume, don't be so mean, after all I am your girlfriend aren't I?" she said in a REALLY SLUTTY voice._

_Natsume was pissed, how dare she say she was his girl friend. He only loved Mikan and Mikan only._

" _What are you talking about? I am not your boyfriend, and you better get out of my way before you get hurt," he said in the coldest tone he could._

" _Why are you being so mean," she whispered seductively as she caressed his face. Now he was really pissed just as he was about to slap her she activated her alice. And you know the rest of the story._

_End of flash back_

'I remember now, no wonder Mikan said I cheated on her, it was that whore, I am so going to kill her.' He thought angrily, and he suspected the same thing happened to Hotaru too.

So after another ten minutes Mikan whispered something to Ruka. He nodded then stood up.

" Ruka what are you doing that girl is dangerous, she'll hurt you! If Youichi can't calm down now one can!" Hotaru shouted and she tried to hold him back, she was surprised with all the muscles he had. He use to be a wimp, I don't want to offend anyone.

" Imai! I can handle it, I've known her for the past three years ok? Seriously you've gotten so annoying that I feel as if I want to use my damn alice on you," he said in an annoying tone.

So he went up to Yuri leaving Hotaru in a shock mode and she had tears in her eyes urging to pour out. Kenji immediately went to support her trying to be the best boyfriend but in his heart he was staring at Yuri.

" Yuri it's alright they always insult Mikan, you can calm doing now," Ruka said in a calm voice

At that instant she calmed down he murderous aura died down rapidly, " Did I do something wrong Ruka?" she asked him in her usual voice. She felt sadness, like she just hit someone and then she looked at Kinomi and Lyea.

" Now, they were just insulting Mikan but it's alright now, we have to thank you," he said, it was that voice, Hotaru and Natsume hadn't heard that voice since he left. Hotaru felt jealous but at the same time she wanted to laugh, she found it funny that Kinomi and Lyea were lying on the ground covered in bruises.

"So I did hit them, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't of done that, I'm sorry," she said as she we to help them but instead she had her hand slapped away by Kinomi.

" I don't need your help you little wh, it was your fault my alice got spilled out!" she shouted at her, then she slapped her across the face.

" I'm sorry," was all she said and went passed Ruka and went to sit next to Mikan. Ruka looked disappointed that his girlfriend did go hug him straight away.

THIS IS WHAT HE THOUGHT SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED

**Ruka's inner mind theater A/N: Ok… I got this idea from Tamaki and thought it would be funny if I added it in.**

" Ruka, I haven't seen you for a long time, please forgive me for not calling you," he imagined Yuri saying with tears forming in her eyes.

" It's alright, even though I was worried ,to see that you are alright I will be fine," he said.

" But, I made you so worried, is there anything I can do to make up for that?" she said is the sweetest voice she can.

" Well…" he said thoughtfully, " Yuri,"

" Ruka,"

They leaned closer and when their lips were just about to touch Ruka got snapped out of his fantasy by Mark.

" Oi! Ruka… can you stop with your little fantasies now? Class is over! They girls well, Mikan wants to go shopping!" Mark shouted in his ear.

Ruka sighed.

" Jack ass-kun come over here!" Yuri shouted.

" I told you ever since I was 3 It's not Jack ass ok? It's Jed , JED!!," he shouted with an annoyed tone.

" What ever, but here is the reward for looking after my brother," she said as she threw him a folder that was purple at him.

" What is that?" Mikan whispered to Ruka.

" I dunno, Oi Mark… What is it?" he asked Mark.

" Just watch," mark said smirking.

" **Oh my god! Is that really Tina? And Carina? Jenny looks cute? Wow… Amanda doesn't have any baby fat anymore, "** when Jed was about to say something else he was hit on the head by Yuri.

" **Are you saying that Amanda use to be fat, how dare you and to think that she was your best friend!" **she said in a disgusted tone, but she didn't go to murder mode she was just a little pissed.

" **Well, you know it's not exactly my fault!" **he said clutching his head, **" It just slipped!"**

" So anyway Mark I'm so glad you're back,"she said as she gave him a kiss on the lips. Natsume was standing behind the door with Hotaru watching them. His heart tore into millions of shreds. Watching his Mikan with another was torture for him… How could he be stupid and let that little s hypnotize me, I should've sensed what she was going to do!

Suddenly Persona popped out of nowhere.

" Kuro Neko, you have a mission, meet me by the Sakura tree at 11pm this time you will have a partner," he said then disappeared in a flash.

" What? I don't need," he began saying but realized that he was gone, " dammit," he cursed under his breath.

INSIDE THE CLASSROOM

Just as they were about to leave a note came flying towards Yuri and she caught I with two fingers. It was a note folded in half.

'Good thing no one's here' she thought, 'otherwise they will be worried they will be worried about me, I know they are worried about me, but I'm not that weak I don't need their protection all the time, I may be the youngest of the four but they don't have to treat me like a baby, even Youchi does that and he's my YOUNGER brother,' she sighed.

YURI'S POV

I opened the note and read the information to my next mission.

It was from Persona.

**To Lost Angel**

**Meet me at the Sakura tree beside the Northern forest at 11pm tonight.**

**I will tell you your mission details later, your partner will be Kuro Neko.**

**Persona**

Kuro Neko, where have I heard that name before? Ah! I remember, it's Hyuuga, well I guess if he was Hypnotized he can't be that bad… I'll see… Well, it's only 12 so I can snooze till 6, then eat and shower that will be perfect. After that I will have around 1 and a half hours till 11 so I can train till then!

10:30

STILL YURI'S POV

Good thing Mikan went shopping today, otherwise I couldn't even get out of her sight. I transformed into my usual gunner form , which personally other than my songstress outfit I look the best in, and put on my mask.( The one from chapter 3) I waited behind the tree until I felt two presence one was Hyuuga and other was Persona.

NORMAL POV

Natsume headed towards the tree and felt the aura of Persona and someone else as well, He didn't recognize that aura but continued to head for the tree.

" You're here Kuro Neko, You're late as well, You'll get punished later," Persona said.

" Tch, whatever, The newbie is late as well so why do I care?" he said annoyingly.

" No I wasn't I was here over an hour ago Neko-kun" she said with a smirk, she was still well hidden behind the tree where Natsume couldn't see.

' is it me or newbie sounds a lot like a girl,' Natsume thought to himself.

" Ok… This is your PERMANENT partner, she is Lost Angel, she can reveal her identity later but here is your mission, you are to retrieve the a box of alice stones, also some of our blue prints were stolen as well, you will find them in the store house where Kuro Neko was captured, here's the map," he said.

" Ok," she said as she step out of the shadows. Natsume was shocked that the newbie was a girl.

" Well, let's get going then," she said then held out a stone it was a teleportation stone, " Neko-kun hold on my hand"

" Alright, but stop calling me Neko-kun its irritating," he said. Then they teleported to the spot.

20 minutes later….

"Kuro Neko! Get the guards over there I'll handle these!" Lost Angel shouted to him as she used Trigger happy and shot down 40 guards at the same time.

He used his fire alice and wiped out all 30 guards at once.

At last all the guards were wiped out and they proceeded to the location where the blueprints and stones.

They entered the room and Natsume got paralyzed, leaving Yuri the only one to fight since she had the nullification alice within her. However she too was injured.

" Not so strong now Lost Angel? You have no back up," a woman said in the shadow.

" Who's there?" She said with a gasp.

The woman stepped out of the shadows, she looked around her 20s, she hair red hair and violet eyes, she was a splitting image of someone, Reo.

"Who are you?" Yuri asked.

" I am leader of segment J of the AAO I'm Reo's younger sister Rima, nice to meet you, now you can pay for the death of my brother!" she said as she began to charge at Yuri. Yuri suddenly felt a shot of pain flow throughout her body.

" Haha! I see my alice is still affective, my how long has it been? Couldn't Shadow Princess find a cure? Ohhohohoho!" she said as she laughed. Yes you are right she has the alice of pain, it was her that injected the pain within Yuri.

" Wh- what are you waiting for Lost Angel escape," Natsume said.

" My number 1 Rule is never leave your partner, teamwork is the ultimate solution I can't leave you behind even if you are a jerk to Mi-chan," she said.

' Mi-chan? Does she mean Mikan?' he thought

She was weak but she could still fight, she mustered up all her energy and began transforming into her summoner form, her old clothes washed away and new ones formed, Natsume watched in amazement thinking, ' Who was this girl? What is her alice I don't think anyone could do that!' then he had a knife next to his head, Rima had a knife against him

" One more step and your partner here dies!" she shouted.

YURI'S POV

Damn, stupid woman, I need a plan, if something happens to Hyuuga I doubt that Mikan will forgive me, I know that she still cares about him, I could see that in her eyes the first time that we mentioned him. I could use teleport and get that knife out of her hand then use Esuna on Hyuuga to undo the paralysis, then I'll heal him afterward I'll summon Shiva then ask Hyuuga to retrieve the items.

So that was what I did, I held out my hands and teleported the knife in my ahnds then used Esuna and Cure at the same time on Hyuuga, " Kuro Neko get the items," I shouted to him.

" What about," he began to say but was cut off by Rima.

" Why you little B, how dare you," she said before she turned her head to Hyuuga but he was already in, I used Shunpo ( that fast running thing from Bleach) and was infront of the door.

" You want to get to him, You'll have to get through me!" I said.

" You're already too weak to fight!" she said as she snapped her fingers, another shot of pain flowed through my body. I fell on one knee. I can't be like this, I have to become stronger, more powerful!

At that moment I began summoning Shiva, "I call upon the frozen lands leader, Shiva Princess of ice, please protect us," then I did the usual summoning thing but something happened, my body went into the large block of ice that fell down, I could feel my body changing as if it were merging with something, after a while I broke out of the ice, I could see Rima looking at me, her eyes looks as if they were about to fall out I wanted to laugh but I couldn't, ok I feel a lot stronger, I smirked time for work.

NORMAL POV

Natsume came out with the items and heard his partner say, " I call upon the frozen lands leader, Shiva Princess of Ice, Please protect us,"

' What in the world is her alice, she keeps changing in a flash, does she have more than one alice?' he thought.

She was wearing her mask still but her hair had grown a lot longer, they reached her knees, her raven hair had ice blue and white streaks in them, she was wearing and ice blue halt neck top the stops above 

her belly button, her skirt reached her ankle and was split on the side, she wore white high heeled boots that reached her knee.

" Heavenly strike!" she shouted and a large block of ice feel on the lady and she froze. Then shattered the ice with one kick.

" Oi, Kuro, did you get the stuff?" She asked him.

" Yea,"

" Ok then, Teleport!" she shouted and teleported them back to the northern forest.

" I see you're back, and a job well done, Kuro Neko, Lost Angel," Persona said as he took the box and blueprints from them, "Now get to know each other, you'll be doing a lot of missions together, Oh and Congratulations you learnt how to merge with your pets,"

" They're not my pets they are my friends and they are called Aeons!" she shouted angrily still in her Shiva form.

" What ever," he said then disappeared in a instant.

She then realized that Natsume's arm was bleeding so was his leg.

" Take off your mask," he said to her.

" Sure whatever, I mean we're partners," then she took of her mask, since she didn't change back yet her eyes were still a icy blue and she had blue glitter in the shape of an feather around her right eye, she had her white snow flake earrings on.

" is that what you really look like?" he asked her.

" Oh no… actually I dunno how I look like this but I'll change back now," then a light surrounded her and she changed back to her normal self, raven hair and brown eyes, she wore a violet track suit. And her hair was tied up in a high pony tail.

" I think I've seen you before,"

That's right, I'm Yuri Hijiri, Youichi's long lost older sister, Mikan's best friend, and Mark, Marco and Maria's cousin,"

" What's your alice?" he asked in curiosity

"That will be a secret to everyone else but I will tell you the next time we have a mission, so Ja ne!" then she disappeared before he could ask anything else.

At the same time with MIKAN , RUKA , YOUICHI and MARK

Since they haven't heard from Yuri since school hours end they decided to search for her after they came back from Central town. Hotaru had followed them since she wanted to blackmail them, well, that's what she said. The truth was that she wanted to patch things up with Mikan, So she secretly followed them with Kenji. As for Kenji as clueless as he is he didn't know that she was following them. Thinking it was a date he accepted to go with her happily.

Mikan had bought heaps of things like books, clothes, Howalans which by the ways she boy over 20 EXTRA LARGE boxes.

" Mikan, shouldn't we head back, I'm a little worried, I can't feel her presence in the school, " Ruka said.

" Ruka, you know, sometimes I think she's right, we shouldn't treat her like a little girl, she's only a few months younger than us, Yes, I know she's your girlfriend but you don't have to be with every minute of every hour of every day, You know what I mean, no offense but I realized what pisses her off is that we treat Youichi more like a teenager than we treat her,"

"We do?" Mark and Ruka wondered.

" Well, I guess your right, anyway she won't get herself in any danger will she?"

" She just went back to her room," Mikan suddenly said.

"JUST?? It's already three we better go check on her," then they rushed off towards the dormitory.

YURI'S ROOM

She looked around at her room, it was smaller but it was because her old room and the kitchen and television set, now it was just a table, 2 large closets, her music set with the drums, guitar and microphone. Her manga / anime closet was there too, her new room was now Blue and purple, unlike her old room which to her dismay was Pink and yellow, not that she didn't like it, but she preferred cold colors.

After her shower it was already 3 am. Just as she was about to jump on her bed her bedroom door burst open and there stood Ruka, Mikan , Mark and Youichi, since Jed was only a 3-star, he wasn't allowed in the special star rooms.

" Where were you?" Ruka asked with a loud voice.

" Um… I had a mission," she said in a nervous voice.

" Alone? Why did you go alone, You could of asked one of us to go with you," Mikan said.

" I didn't go alone," was her plane answer.

" huh?" Ruka wondered.

"You see Persona gave me a new partner for my missions," she said.

"Who is it?"

"It's um… Hyuuga," she said. Then Mikan, Ruka and Mark exploded in anger.

"WHAT?? HYUUGA WHY WOULD YOU PAIRED UP WITH HIM, IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ME! I'LL HAVE TO SPEAK TO THE PRICIPAL RIGHT NOW," Ruka shouted, he didn't want his girlfriend around that bastard.

" Ruka, wait, there is no need to get angry, I mean, we are just on missions together," she said.

"Oh yea I got some good news, today during my mission I merged as one with Shiva, I could even use her attacks!"

"Really, I want to see Onee –chan!" Youichi said,

"Who do you want me to transform into?" she asked, : I already did Shiva and I don't want to do it again,"

" How about Ifirit, I mean that aeon is a guy right, I want to see the difference," Mikan said.

" Ok sure, I only did it once so…. I not actually sure it will work," Then she changed into her summoner outfit.

Then she concentrated her energy into transforming. She the sign on the floor appeared then rocks flew into the air and glowed in a red color, they spun around her and then she was pushed upwards and landed on her feet with one knee and a fist on the ground, she looked up and smirked. It seemed that her personality will change with the transformation.

" Cool!" that was the only thing that they could say.

He hair reached above her waist, she had a red bandanna on with white flower. Her earrings looked like a red rose and she had a red pendant which was the shape of a phoenix. She was wearing a brown no strap top which revealed her belly button, a red leather jacket that had no sleeves. Her pants were brown and reached her knees, she wore brown combat boots, she had brown leather gloves which showed the tops of her fingers.

" Yuri-chan Kawaii!"

" Arigato!"

NEXT DAY

They headed towards the classroom, preparing themselves for something they hate, their fan clubs.

" Ohayo Miina-san, how was your night," Mark asked.

" KyAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Mark-sama/ Yuri-sama/ Mikan-sama/ Ruka-sama!"

" Everyone settle down, I have some great news!" Narumi said.

' I wonder what it is?' they all thought.

" Well, you see that alice festival has been start earlier and last longer since we have the honor to have the alice guardian attend our school,"

Whispers of excitement emerged from the classroom. Some were wondering who they alice guardians were, some were thinking who to ask to go to the last dance with,

" See you tomorrow, Aduei!"

* * *

Sorry for the wait, I'm finally finished Couldn't be bothered to type, next chapter is the alice festival hpe you enjoy.

ONCE AGAIN, GOMENASAI,SORRY FOR THE INCOVIENCE, ill update faster next time….

I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	7. AN Sorry!

**Authors Note**

Hey everyone, I'm just saying that I can't update these few weeks so please be patient, I have a really high fever and I've got like tons of assignment (damn teachers) and then I have an essay to write, my friends bdays are comin up… so I can't really type either but here is the preview of the next chapter.

**Sneak Preview **

" _Hotaru – san, do you really love him that much?" _

" _What do you think,"_

" _I understand,"_

Sorry for the wait

Bloomer123


	8. Alice festival BEGIN!

**Alice Festival**

Hi everyone this is the next chapter to Betrayal.

Sorry I took so long to upload… I couldn't be bothered to type…

I hope you enjoy it…

Disclaimer: It's the same as the previous chapter… can't be bothered to type…

SO ENJOY…

**Bold English**

_**Bold Italics Chinese**_

_Italics French_

Excited and happy voices were heard all throughout the academy, everyone was busy preparing for the alice festival. That is everyone but the dangerous ability student. Mikan and the other were preparing for the opening festival. Mikan was excited because she heard that Misaki , Tsubasa and Tonouchi was going to be there, she missed her senpai's a lot. The Somatic type was going to do a play again and they had asked the 5 to help.

" I'm so bored, the alice fest is tomorrow and we have absolutely NOTHING to do!" Mikan kept complaining.

"Mikan – chan, don't be annoyed, I mean you will get to see your old Senpai's, isn't that cool? I would like to meet them too, you've always kept babbling about it…" Yuri said as she sat down beside Mikan under and old Sakura tree which was only a few trees away from the one Natsume usually sat at.

"Where are Ruka and Mark? They said they'd be here by 12 but its already 1 and they aren't here yet," Mikan kept complaining.

" I don't know, seriously they said they were going there dorms for a quick shower, but they're not here, oh well may as well go fist to Central, they're having a manga sale, I want to buy the new volume of Bleach! I love that series, Ichigo is so… cool," she said dreamily stared into space. Yuri was a manga addict, she loves to read, ever since her manga closet was there, her manga addiction grew bigger and she gotten more passionate about.

" You and you're day dreaming, I can't believe no one has seen that side of you, even Ruka, I wonder how'd he react?" Mikan said with a smirk.

" Shut up, I don't need that, I mean… you know, I'm going now, bye!" then I quickly Shunpoued out of there before Mikan could react. Her reactions were actually faster than Mikans so she could never catch up to her. She ran towards the bus stop and wait for Mikan to catch up, she couldn't be bothered to wait for Ruka and Mark to come.

" Wait up, Yuri! You know its hard for me to catch up to you," Mikan complained, her face was a little pissed.

" Gome_, __**I'm Sorry, but you know its I get annoyed when you diss me about my manga addiction,**_" Yuri said in Chinese, she didn't like it when people found out about her weaknesses.

" _**Well, I'm still going to tell him about that**_," Mikan said with a smirk," Unless… you be my slave for the whole week,"

" _**No, remember the last time I was your slave you nearly made me jump off a cliff, if Mark hadn't come you would of gone overboard, you know how evil you get when you when the slave thing happens I mean you even sealed my alice, what kind of friend are you!**_" she said as she gave Mikan a very pissed off glare.

" _Well, um…, I'm sorry, so don't get mad.._" Mikan said in an apologetic voice.

" Fine whatever, just get in the bus," she said as her mood returned to normal. Then she walked happily on to the bus and sat next to Mikan.

" Mi-chan," she suddenly said.

" Nani,"

" What are you going to wear to the last dance??" she asked.

" I don't know, should we shop for that after that IMPORTANT sale of yours?"

" OK!" then the bus stop and she rushed out of the bus to the sale.

THE MANGA SALE

MIKAN'S POV

I felt like laughing at the way that Yuri is going crazy over her manga, I wish I'd see the face of Ruka if he found out this side of her. Come to think of it, throughout these years I've known her she's got many side, like her shy and lonely side, when I first met her, then the cold side of her during her missions, the mean and aggressive side of her, the hyper side and now her obsessed side, she is really a interesting person, I was glad I made the right choice and became friends with her, I'm glad that she opens up to me. I saw her running around using shupo so she got the first choices of the books she wanted, but suddenly she bumped in the Hyugga, Oh crap, I should of know he'd be here I mean, he loves to read manga as well.

NORMAL POV

" Oh, Sorry Neko-chan, It's my fault," Yuri said with an apologetic voice while she picked up her pile of 28 books.

Hearing the annoying nickname Yuri gave him, " How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that, its been 2 days," he said with an annoyed tone, then he sees Mikan, " Oi Polka what are you doing here, I didn't know you like-" but then he was cut off by Mikan who pushed past him and went straight to Yuri.

"Yu-chan how did you get so many books in such a short time, even with Shunpo these books are all the way in different sections, seriously, you've improved," Mikan said as she ignored Natsume.

" Thank you, " she said to Mikan than turned around and whispered to Natsume, "Oh and Hyuuga ,Marco – nii said that we have a mission so meet at the usual spot," then she carried her 28 books to the counter and Natsume let the store because he had already bought his books, Mikan who heard what they said tried to contact Ruka with telepathy but was interrupted by two very familiar voices.

" Mikan is that you?"

She turned around and gasp, there they were two of her former senpais, there was Tsubasa- senpai and Tono - Senpai was also there.

" TSUBASA – SENPAI!" Lets just say old habits die , she ran up and bear hugged Tsubasa.

" Well, I see you haven't changed," Tono said to her with a smile on his face.

" Of course, Tono – senpai," Mikan said with a big smile.

" SO how have you be-," Tsubasa began to ask when he was interrupted by shout and scream, they looked over at the counter to see a crowd of guys surrounding something, Yes it was Yuri she was carrying her books but the guys insisted on carrying for her, she looked a little scared.

" Yuri –sama, please let me, your knight in shining armor carry your books for you!" a few said.

" Yuri – sama, please, let me your future boyfriend carry these for you!"

" Hijiri-sama, marry me!"

And so on, she was looked desperately at Mikan for help, but Mikan just stood there trying not to laugh so she had no choice, she shouted the word, " TELEPORT!" a bright violet light surrounded her and she disappear.

" Did you see that Tsubasa? That girl can teleport, that's a good alice to have when you have fans isn't it?" Tono said.

Suddenly the same violet light appeared in front of the and the same girl appeared giving them quite a scare.

" AHH!" the two shouted.

" Hahahaha," Mikan laughed.

" Mi-chan, " Yuri said as she put her hands on her waist and pouts. Tono looks at her and hearts begin to form, " Why didn't you help me I mean, I had to use teleport to get out there and there was nowhere to run seriously, you're my best friend you should help me once in a while,"

'Best friend, is that Hotaru, but she doesn't look like her she has purple eyes,' Tsubasa and Tono thought.

" Ah, You must be Andō Tsubasa -san and Tonouchi Akira –san, Mi-chan's former Senpais am I right? Hijiri Yuri- desu, yoroshiku onegaishimasu!, I've heard a lot from Mikan about you," she said as she smiled at them.

" Oi, Mikan, I thought your best friend was Hotaru," the moment Tono said the word Hotaru Mikan grew cold and gave them the coldest glare.

" Never talk about Imai or Hyuuga in front of me, unless you want to die, that's right not even you two Andou , Tonouchi,"

Their eyes widened , boy they were surprised, Mikan has never ever even heard Mikan say there last names before let alone glare at them.

" Ur.. Mi-chan hello, you're doing it again…" Yuri said then she pulled her hand and ran out to the dress store and tried on there dress and said, " Ja ne! Senpai! Hope I'll see you soon!"

'damn, I was just about to flirt with her,' Tono thought.

AFTER SHOPPING

"Yuri, Mikan where did you go?" Ruka asked as Mikan and Yuri sat down in the lounge. But this question earned a glare from Mikan and Yuri.

" Ruka, you and Mark promised to go shopping with us, didn't you?" Mikan said,

" OH CRAP! I forgot," Mark said, and then he begged for mercy.

Meanwhile Yuri was ignoring everyone, she had her earphones in her ears and she was reading her new volume of Bleach. Ruka was just sitting there expecting to get shouted at but now that she was ignoring him he was worried that she would break up.

So he shook her shoulder, she looked up and took her earphones out.

" hm? Wadda ya want Ruka?" she asked.

" Um.. Yu-chan, aren't you mad at me?" Ruka asked nervously.

" No I mean you just forgot, I don't need to bash you like Mikan bashes Mark so, I mean you can miss some events, Im not your mother so why would I have the right to hit you anyway?" she said calmly , then smiled at him.

Blush Once again he blushed.

" Ruka-nii- chan, can you seriously stop blushing its been years and she only just smiled," Youichi said( Hey when did you get here?)

" AHHHH!! Youichi, Don't scare me like that," Ruka said then turned back to Yuri, but to find Yuri nowhere to be seen.

" What? Where? When did she leave?" Ruka asked.

" Oh, I remember Marco gave Her and Hyuuga a mission," Mark said calmly.

" WHAT!" Mikan and Ruka shouted together, but then Mikan said, " Oh yea.. I heard her whisper to that bastard about a mission…" Then she left the lounge and entered her room, inside she used to seeing alice to see whats going on.

* * *

NEXT DAY… ALICE FESTIVAL BEINGS

Everyone assembled at the place where the assembly was held, now normally the special stars were to sit on the chairs onstage, but not this year, there were only 5 seats with the letters from left to right J, Jo, K, Q ,A on each chair. Now this was surprised.

The principle began" Ok Quiet everybody, for a long time the AAO a.k.a the Anti – Alice Organization has threatened our school, and has gone against us and tried to injure our many students, but thanks to 5 very special people, who are protecting our different branches all over the world, these 5 have helped us a lot and I would like to introduce them to you, the Alice Guardians, it's a great honor to have them at our school, I should say they are almost more powerful than me," gasp, everyone was looking at Natsume and wondering who the other four were.

Kinomi boasted and said loudly, " Of course this guardian place would belong to my beloved Natsume!"

" No would you all be quiet I would proudly like to introduce you to Mark Johnson, Mikan Sakura, Ruka Nogi, Youichi and Yuri Hijiri, would you please come on stage!" he said. Spotlights pointed to them and everyone was shock, Natsume and gang mostly, ( Kenji and Kinomi as well).

They introduced themselves one by one, Mark was first, " Hello everyone, my name is Mark Johnson, I am the King chair representative , I am a special star and I have the ice, water, poison, teleportation, bomb, metal and morphing alices, Special Star, DA ( Now if your wondering the extra alice was put into his body by Mikan),"

" I am Queen Chair Sakura Mikan, nice to meet you, I have the Nullification, Steal, Copy, Erase, Seal alice a.k.a all the alices in exisistance, Special Star, DA ," she said emotionlessly.

' What, how when where?' her friends thought.

" Ruka Nogi, Jack's Chair, Animal Pheromone, Elemental, Weapon ,life, paralyzing alice, Special star, DA," ( Once again thanks too Mikan)with a bored tone.

" Youichi Hijiri, Special Star, DA, Demon Ghost Manipulation, Age Control and Nature Alice Ace Chair ," Youichi said as if he wasn't even talking to anyone.

" Hi everyone , My name is Yuri Hijiri, I have the Spira alice, I am the Joker and I am in the DA class along with my friends as well as a special star, nice to meet you," she said politely with a bow.

" Whats the Spira alice, ive never heard of it must be some useless alice," some girls said.

" Actually I would like to demonstrate my alice, so could we please go to an open area?"

" As you wish, Hijiri –sama," then Mikan snapped her fingers and the background change, yes they had teleported to the open field.

" They saw Yuri in the centre as they surrounded her. She was in her Summoning Uniform. " From the skies above, come and aid us, Valefore, Goddess of Wind…" As usual the ground had a purple seal thing appear on it, then the clouds split and out flew Valefore.

" Everyone this is my alice," she said as she looked at Kinomi with a smirk.

Amazement erupted throughout the crowd, everyone kept saying how they've never seen an alice like that before.

" Well, then ," she said as she place her staff in front of her then started to spin around and her hands started to rise up until it was straight above her. Swirls of the color of the rainbow followed the staff. Then everyone was silent waiting for something to happen. Suddenly a sign appeared in the sky saying ' Alice festival Officially Begun!'

Then she transformed back and held up her microphone, "well everyone have fun!"

Ruka smiled and walked over to her, then once again grabbed her into a kiss, the people in the Ruka fan club were giving her death glares and as for the Yuri fan club they were swearing at Ruka . Unknown to the or unknown to Ruka Hotaru was still there looking at them…even though her face was emotionless as always ( do u have a piece of ice stuck up ur ass or what??) but you could tell, or at lease Yuri could tell that she was sad, that she wanted to cry.

YURI POV

I just had finished my performance and used a little of my power to perform the air trick, I just made a sign in the air saying ' Alice festival Officially Begun' I learnt that trick off Mi – chan she but in that case she used it as signals for Ruka and Mark to tell them to meet up with us. I sign and de- transformed. Then suddenly Ruka walked up to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss. I could feel my face heating up. My heart beat was twice as fast now. Why was he doing this in front of everyone its weird. I know he's kissed me before but were in front of a crowd… I could see many people with death glares, I also saw Imai – san there no one noticed but she looked sad, I better go see whats wrong later but first. I saw her leave in the direction which from my memory should be her lab.

I broke the kiss, " Ya know I need air too…"

He blushed and whispered a very soft sorry.

" I need to go back to my room for a while ill see you later," I said then Shupoued in the direction where where Imai – san was heading.

I saw her in front of the door and grab her hand and said," Wait Imai – san can we talk?"

She looked at me confused, its either wondering how did I get here so fast or wondering why I talk to her after all she thinks im her rival right?

HOTARU'S POV

I Just saw the Hijiri's alice it was, how should I describe it amazing, I've never seen an alice like that. What surprised me the most was how did Ruka get all those alices? I mean I thought he only had the Animal Pheromone alice. After she was done her clothes melted away and she once again and she was wearing a pale green halt neck dress that reached her mid thigh and black leggings and matching sandals. I saw Ruka was up to her then pulled her into a ki-…. Kiss. So the rumours were true he did get himself another girlfriend. I felt like crying, but I won't I will wait until I go back into my room, I haven't felt like crying since Mikan left. I walked back towards my lab so I could cry in peace. I was about to open the door when I felt a hand grabbed mine, I turned around it was Ruka's girlfriend.

She said to me " Wait Imai – san can we talk," her voice was soft. I looked like her then walked in… she followed.

When I closed the door there was silence. I looked at her expecting her to explode and say something like, " stop looking at my man like that," or " You better stay away from Ruka like if you want to live," like the normal bitches.

But weirdly she didn't all she said was, " Can I call you Hotaru?," I was shocked. Why would Ruka's girl friend ask his ex can I call you by your first name..

" Wateva,"

" Well, I saw you about to cry back then," she said to me, " Daijoubu?"

My eyes widen why was she being nice?

" Why do you care,"

" Is it because of that kiss?"

I felt like tears could spill out, and then out of no where she said," If you want to cry then cry, come I can lend you my shoulder, you'll feel much better," she said as she patted her shoulder signaling for me to go over to her.

" Why are you being so nice to me, you're supposed to be my rival! Your suppose to ignore me and do what normal rivals do, but your being so nice what are you up to,"

" I don't want to have any enemies I'd rather have a happy life with everyone else,"

She then asked me a question I didn't expect her to ask, " Do you really love him that much?"

" What do you think?" I replied.

I'd expect her to explode but instead she answer me , " I understand,"

OUTSIDE HER LAB

Mark and Youichi were curious so they had followed Yuri to Hotaru's lab, and was listening from the out side, but before they could hear anything the door opened.

" MARK, YOUICHI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yuri shouted.

TBC……

Well, there's a little cliffy… SO I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the late update, I got a minor block and I couldn't be bothered so… enjoy…!

Next Chapter: Sneak peak

" Today we will have new partners, it will be in alphabetical order,"

" Yuri, may I have this dance,"

" Well! I hope you enjoy the dance so far, here's a song I wrote!"

So hope you enjoy, I'll try and update a little faster next time…


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone this is the next chapter... I don't really have a name for it so…

Sorry for the long wait truly I am… I mean a lot can happen in a month.. i just didn't have time...

DISCLIAMER: I don't own Gakuen Alice or Final fantasy… ( although I wish I did…)

'_wateva' = Read thoughts_

_My story is a little OOC with the characters…_

* * *

The alice festival so far was great, they had done a play for the Somatic class, which was the modern version of The Little Mermaid. Mikan was chosen to be the mermaid and Mark was the 'prince'. The story was about a girl who was cursed to be a mermaid when the night and day of the full moon occurred. One day when Mark, a famous pop star was at the beach when he saw Mikan sitting on a rock singing while brushing her hair and fell in love with her then the storms started she fell off the rock and fell unconscious in the ocean and he went to save her . When she woke up he found him asleep the next day he was determined to find her. Then they find each other and get married the end… ( cant be bothered to think)

NIGHT BEFORE LAST DANCE

After the conversation with Hotaru it was night. The last danced was tomorrow night so they went to get ready. Mikan and Ruka were still at the festival while Youichi, Mark and Yuri went back into Yuri's room.

" Yuri-nee, um… are you sure about this?? " Youichi asked her breaking the silence.

" Of course, at lease… I think I'm sure, but you two don't have to do it you don't want to," she said to Mark and Youichi.

"Well, I guess it's late, I'll be taking a shower so both of you… please go out…" she said then headed to her closest.

OUTSIDE HER ROOM

Mikan and Ruka had just come back, they spent most of the day going to different ability classes but about 2 and a half hours ago they had realized that they lost both Mikan and Ruka. SO they went searching for them. SO when they came back the found Mark and Youichi sitting on the couch watching Pirates of the Caribbean , dead man's chest.

" MARK! I've been looking all over for you! I couldn't sense you either! How?" Mikan said.

" Sorry honey, Yuri, Youichi and I had a bet saying how long it takes for you to find us so Yuri and Youichi did some trick to hide and looks as if She won… I knew I should have done not until we get back to the dorm!" he said to her as he kissed her on the cheek and put his hand around her should so that she was leaning on his shoulder.

" Where's Yuri?" Ruka asked.

" I think she's in her room why don't you go look?" Mark said with a mischievous smirk on his face that didn't go unnoticed by Mikan.

When Ruka left to find Yuri, Mikan turned around and asked Mark, "Where is Yuri???"

He grinned, "In the shower,"

Mikan began to giggle and watched the movie with them.

Then about 10 minutes later there was a loud scream emerging from Yuri's room, or should I say bathroom.

OK FLASH TO HER ROOM

So Ruka walked into Yuri's bedroom and couldn't find her so he decided to look around, he saw many pictures on her nightstand. There were pictures of them together, and then of Mikan, Mark and Youichi. After that there were pictures of a group of people, there were lots of them, it was taken at either a mini-mansion type house, a beach, park or some kind of school.

He had realized that in most of these pictures she had taken them with 4 people which were in every picture. In one picture the girl on Yuri's left was a girl with shoulder length light brown hair with dark brown streaks, on her left was a girl with waist length blonde hair and on the far left was a girl with a high pony tail which was navy blue, but none of them compared to his Yuri.

He turned around and saw the bathroom door was open. Smoke was coming out from the door. So he wondered in and opened the door slowly then couldn't believe what he saw. It was Yuri in a white towel! It was wrapped around her body showing her every curve and it ended half way above her knees exposing most of her thigh.

He started blushing. She still hadn't realized that he was there. She was drying her hair and humming the tune of Sakura kiss. His face started to burn up, her eyes twitched a little and looked over. Yuri's eyes widened and started to blush, she bent down and slowly picked up a shampoo bottle and started to throw them at Ruka. When Ruka was about to leave he slipped on a bar of soap. He fell down then prepared to fall on the cold, hard ground, but instead he didn't, he felt something soft underneath him.

" Ruka what are, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get your hand of me!" she yelled in fury.

He looked down to see a very pissed Yuri and then further was his hand on her breast. He started to turned tomato red and steam was coming out of his ears. Yuri pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door… She leaned against it and thought

' Why do these things happened to me???'

MIKAN'S POV

Ruka came out after the scream blushing, very hard.

I stood up from next to Mark and asked Ruka, " What's with the shout Ruka?"

" Um… nothing… ," he said to me looking down.

I smirked inwardly, something must of happened. Not long after Yuri can out wearing her new PJs which was a lavender strap top that shows a little of her belly button, then the same colored short which ended a little above her knee . She had her hair tied her hair in a high pony tail leaving a few strand of her hair loose. She looked a little pissed; she was also glaring at Ruka, which is weird because she never did that before.

" Yuri, what's wrong," Mark asked trying not to laugh.

She just stayed silent, ignoring him, I wonder what happened.

SO I read her thoughts, '_Why the hell was he in my bathroom, and how .. urg.. never mind I'm not talking to him anymore…,' _ Hm.. I wonder made that happen

"Ruka, we need to talk," I said to him.

IN MIKAN'S ROOM

NORMAL POV

"Ruka, what did you do this time??? She was very angry… I could hear her thinking; I'm never going to speak to him again…"

"Aww… What! It was a mistake?"

"What did happen?" She asked him

" Well, I thought I heard her in the bathroom so I went in and she was there wearing towl… then she saw me and started to throw things at me, after that I think I slipped and landed on her and I kinda…" he said starting to blush.

" Kinda what?"

" Touch her breast…" he said slightly embarrassed.

" OH tha- WHAT!!! No wonder she's pissed, ok… breath Mikan, Ok… Now I have a plan… Go and apologize and give these gems to her," she said as she handed him 8 gems a heart, spades, clover, diamond, two Ms (different color), a R and another was the . Each gem was a different color and made from a different stone.

He smiled… she always forgave him.

LIVING ROOM

Natsume came back in to find his mission partner fuming, in his head his like, what's with her??

There was also his rival of love, Mark who from Hotaru's sources was Yuri's cousin. He had heard earlier from Hotaru THE PLAN, he never thought anyone could agree to this type of plan.

" Oi Hyuuga! Stop standing there will ya???" Yuri said a little irritated.

" Hn.."

Yuri was still angry but couldn't help feel that it was an accident.

" Yuri-nee what did Ruka-nii do?"

" nothing… im just tired… well cya…" then she went back into her room and looked at Natsume then mouth mission. He nodded and went back to his own room. Meanwhile Ruka came out and asked where Yuri was.

" In her room, she said that she wanted t sleep," Youichi said to Ruka giving him a suspicious glare.

Anyway, Ruka headed to her room and opened the door quietly. And there sleeping peacefully was Yuri. The moon shone and she looked more beautiful. He didn't want to wake her up so he just left a note on her study table.

* * *

2 AM

YURI'S POV

I woke up at 2 when my alarm rang. I saw something on my table and there was a box with a pink ribbon a note. I opened it and it was from Ruka.

_Yuri_

_I'm sorry that I barged inside without telling you and I'm sorry for that. I would to told you face to face but you were sleeping so I couldn't take it wake you up. Here's I present I got for you. Once again I'm sorry! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Love you always, Your sweet, handsome, brave, cool ,knight in shining armor RUKA!!!!_

I giggled a little and then looked at the present. It was so beautiful I love it! Maybe I'll forgive him this time.

"Oi! Hijiri!" Natsume said as he appeared outside my door, " It's time," I nodded and followed him.

MISSIOn

" Dammit! Your bleeding Cura!" Yuri shouted as some guy with the explosion alice bombed them and which made Natsume have both a bleeding arm and leg.

" Thanks," He said, giving her a thumbs up, ever since he teamed up with Lost Angel he actually and surprisingly became quite cooperative.

Then headed off to the area they were meant to go and found there a lady sitting on armchair, It was Yuka…

" Welcome, Kuro Neko, Lost Angel… ," Yuka said as she took of her dark shades. Her expression changed she started to smile, " KYAAA! Yu-chan… you look just like Chi –chan, KAWAII,"

Natsume and Yuri sweat dropped. They were confused but then realized that Yuri had dropped her mask for some reason.

" Um… Who are you? Aren't you supposed to be on the AAO's side?" she said confused.

" Don't you know? Your mother was my best friend, therefore you are my God Daughter!"

… There was silence…

" Say what? My god mother?"

" Yeah, I'm also Mi –chan's mother… but she doesn't know! "

'What? Mikan's Mother?? AAO? !' they both thought at the same time.

" Yea, just so you know I also have the stealing alice, so I can also hear you thoughts," Yuka said.

" O…"

" You tell the AAO when to attack right?" Natsume said.

" Of course I'm like 2nd in command," Yuka said in a boasting kind of voice.

" Then can We ask you a favour?"

" Sure What is it?"

" We want you to attack the Academy in exactly 45 days!" they said together

Yuka looked confused… Why would they?

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Ruka woke up remembering the previous night events, he blush. Wait, she still might be mad at him… Uh OH!!!

He got out of bed and brushed his teeth, tonight was the night of the Last dance. He wanted look perfect for her so he got up and brushed his teeth and went outside only to be hug by a happy Yuri. Boy, he was surprised.

" Morning Ruka!" she said happily. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

" MIKAN!!! MARK!!! YOUICHI!!! WAKE UP IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!" she shouted.

" COMING!!!" was heard from all three directions.

The rest of the day they had to get ready for the dance. So Ruka and the other's went to Jed's 3 star room since the girls need A LOT of space. Nonoko, Anna and Sumire were coming too!

That night everyone got ready.

Here was what everyone was wearing.

( Im really bad at describing clothes so if u want to see them please go to the website and romve the spaces)

Mikan: Mikan was wearing a black dress with a pink sash tied around her waist It ended above her knee's ( If you want a image of the dress Remove the spaces : http: //www. /pictures ) She had let her hair down with a half pony tail, held up with a bow which was the same color as the sash, Mikan's earrings and necklace were made out of white gold, they had pink stones on it. (http:/ /fpdb/images/N S6642BW-PK-0314_17. 95_8_pink_n ecklace_earri ngs_set.j pg) She was wearing black high heels.

Yuri: She was wearing a black and it went up to just an inch or two above her knees. ( Looks like this but its way shorter! http:// www. shopshop .com/ProductIm age%5CProdlarge B8822-5030. Jpg) She wore her hair in a low side pony which lies on her right shoulder. She actually curled her hair and she wore a pair of diamond earrings which were in the shape of a flower. ( earrings website http:/ galos /sq/3 50/00 7254.j pg) she was wearing silver heels that

Nonoko: She wore a blue polka dots dress with a pink ribbon at the front which ended around her knee. (http:// .com /photos/uncategorized d/2008/04/10/eucalyptus_ polka_rara_skirt_pro m_d ) She wore a pair of sapphire earrings with a matching necklace. Her hair as usual was down but she had a sapphire tiara on (http:/ /graphi cs/product_images /pZALE1-2224219t2 ) She wore blue ballet flats to match her dress.

Anna: A Yellow knee length dress with a black ribbon. (http:/ /images. /files/ upl1/20/202478/17_2008/20080 404_103010 695824_LRG. JPG) Her hair was done in a French twist and strands of her hair fell down. She was wearing a set of yellow accessories which matched her dress. (http: .com /117 2/143976 0060_e3 bc025d ?v=0) Her wore knee length yellow boots.

Sumire: It is a knee length green ( its actually pink but lets just make it light green) Polka dot dress. (http:/ .uk/prod images/pink -star-prom-dress- ) She wore large emrald earrings and necklace with matching heels. (http: //beautifuls ilverjewel /designer-jewel ry/green-qtz-pea )

" We'll look the best won't we?" Sumire said with a smile.

" Duh!" Mikan said happily agreeing with Sumire then she called over her shoulder, " Yu-chan get out of the bathroom! "

" Okay ! Fine, but just to tell you don't laugh at me if I look weird," she said. Then she walked out and the others smiles.

" Yu – chan you don't even look bad, I mean… seriously, you look sweet! Any guy would fall for you!" Mikan said Happily.

THE DANCE

Everyone was already there. Ruka, Mark and the rest of the guys were looking for there partners.

RUKA'S POV

I was looking for Yuri, she wasn't here yet, wait is that her? I thought I saw her over near Hyuuga and Imai! Then I felt a hand tapping on my shoulder. I turned around and looked, it was Yuri. She looked…There are no words…

" Ruka are you alright… do you have fever or something?" she asked me as she put the back of her hand on my forehead.

" No… It's just that … you look, great," I shuttered out.

" Ok then, May I have this dance?" I said as I stretched my hand.

" Ok!" she said as she grabbed my and I led her onto the dance floor, Mikan and the others have been dancing for a while.

NORMAL POV

( This song is When you look Me in the eyes by the JONAS BROTHERS ( seriously big fan!) )

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

Many people stared at them saying, what a great couple!

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.

More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side.

Ruka spun her around and she leaned her back against his chest, and he rested his head on her left shoulder.

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

She

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

1 HOUR LATER

Yuri and Mark had disappeared after the dance. Mikan and the others were wondering where they were.

Suddenly a loud drum roll sound appeared and there was Yuri and Mark! They both had microphones in there hands.

" OHAYO MIINA!" How's you night? Was it fun?" Mark asked them.

" YES!!!!!!!!!!" everyone said. All his fans shouted the loudest.

" Ok then, this is our special event for the night, the faithful chance draw! everyone gets a ticket and whoever gets a ticket with the same number has to dance with them, and the ticket had a alarms so if you don't dance or swap a ticket you'll be PUNISH!" Yuri said the last word with a threatening voice. Then she turned back t sweet mode, and accompany this dance my cousin and I will be singing a song we wrote together for our 'friends ' ( Ok… she wrote this song especially for Ruka, Mikan , Natsume and Hotaru!) Now lets begin by choosing the tickets!" , ' I hope that they get our message through this song…,'

Pairing Numbers

Natsume 25

Mikan 25

Ruka 1

Hoatru 1

Nonoko 29

Koko 29

Anna 38

Yuu 38

And so on, since Yuri and Mark were singing they didn't get tickets

BACK TO THE STORY

Hotaru POV

I looked at my ticket, number 1 just great… I wonder who I'll get. I saw Ruka holding the same ticket, he seems to notice too.

I saw him groan and walk over to me, I saw a note in his hands. I could vaguely see the word on that note.

RUKA'S POV

O great, from all the girls in the school I just HAD to get Imai! I mean, she's my ex, I just hope Yuri doesn't mind, buy maybe I could disappear. When I was about to run away, a note can coming fast, I caught it with my two fingers. It had said.

_**Hi Ruka it's me, **_

_**Now you better not bail because I really want you to hear you song and please stay even though your dancing with Ho- Imai-san! PLEASE! Ortherwise, I'll ignore you for the rest of my life! Maybe I could even commence my evil plan… any wayz JUST DANCE WITH HER! IF YOU DON'T YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**_

_**~Your Yuri!~ **_

_**Luv ya!**_

What the hell, she actually wants me to dance with Imai, I could bail but then I don't want to know what's she's got planned for me, Ok fine I'll dance with Stupid IMAI! Plus I might actually want to hear her song.

" Ok Now let the dance begin!"

The instruments began to play.

( SONG: Can I have this dance HSM3)

[Yuri]  
Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide.

[Yrui, Mark]  
Mark: Won't you promise me (Yuri ( at the same time):now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)  
We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing) wherever we go next

(Yuri, Mark)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

[Mark]  
Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all

[Yuri, Mark]  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(Yuri, Mark)  
It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be

It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance

When then finished the 12 o'clock bell rang, it was the signal that was the legendary 'Last Dance'. Yuri and Mark smirked. Mission accomplished, they had gotten Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka to dance together!

" Ok thank you for listening to this song!" They both said together.

AS THEY WENT OFF THE STAGE

Ruka and Mikan walked over towards Yuri and Mark and they looked very pissed.

" Yu –chan, what was all that about? WHY DID YOU MAKE ME DANCE WITH HYUUGA!"

" Um… honey… I was out of a draw, it's just a coincidence ,"

" Oh! A coincidence huh? So you expect me to believe that? I mean what are the chances out of the WHOLE STUDENT BODY that I would get Imai and she would get Hyuuga!" Ruka shouted at Yuri.

" Think whatever you want, if don't believe that we didn't do it on purpose then don't seriously…" she said with an annoyed voice even though she actually did do it…

" So bye! I'm going to get a drink…" Yuri said to them and walked off In the direction of the open bar.

She sat down next to Hotaru and Natsume on the other end but she didn't look at them so she wouldn't cause any suspicion.

" Can I get a Coke please," Yuri said to the bartender.

" Thanks , Yuri –chan, it was fun, and did you plan the midnight thing?" Hotaru asked her whispering. She had asked for a chance to dance with Ruka, but to dance with him when the midnight bell rang was just…

"Wadda ya expect, back at home I was call Miss Meddler cause I like to plan and meddle in people's Business ," Yuri said with a grin.

" Oi, Angel ( he likes to call her by her alias) thanks, it's been a while since Mikan was close to me,"

" You should thank Mark for that, I mean he's after all her boyfriend right?"

" Hm… I'll talk to him later," Natsume said.

"Here you go, Yuri –sama," the bartender said to her.

"Thanks,"

"So, what was all that about, you know at the stage with mark and the others?" Hotaru asked.

"Nothing, they thought I did that on purpose, which I did, so we pretended to get angry at her!"

" Ha ( quietly, so only they could hear, the bartender is somewhere else) good one~! do anything to make your enemy guard down and the strike them! Basic of a undercover mission!" Natsume said.

Yuri was about to bonk his head when she felt the presences of Ruka coming in their direction, so she tried to restrain from bonking Natsume's head.

She rested her chin on her hand as she picked up her drink, Hotaru immediately pick up the book that was infront of her and Natsume did the same with his Manga book.

RUKA'S POV

I can believe it, Yuri just made me dance with the woman I hate! Imai, urg… I can't believe I just had to dance with the girl that two timing… BITCH! Mikan and I was asking her and Mark, why they did that but for some reason they denied it… Oh great… now she angry at me! She walk off towards the bar and sat in between Imai and Hyuuga, but it didn't look like she was talking to them… but then again, I couldn't really tell because they weren't facing me…

I walked towards them and immediately the two picked up a random book and began reading. Hmm… very suspicious, I walked up to her and hugged her from behind.

" Hi honey, sorry, don't be angry at me, please… I'll make it up to you later," I said to her.

She turned around and her eyes were shining, so cute, " Really, like more presents?" she asked me.

I tried to restrain myself from laughing, " Yes like more present,"

" Yay," she shouted , sometimes she acts like a little kid, carefree full of happiness. That's one of the things I love about her.

She started to yawn, I guess she's tired, I mean, she had a mission last night then, she got woken up but Mikan at what time was it? Must have been early,

" You want to go back to your room," I asked her, but then weird thing, she was already asleep in my grasp, I smiled, she looked like an angel, she's always such a sleepy head, ha!~

I flash-stepped back to her room and place her on her bed, but I think I should call Mikan, I don't think she'd be very happy if I changed her, but Mikan is at the dance, what should I do?

I heard her move and groan a little, she's awake.

She opens one eyes then sit's up, " Ruka, what am I doing back in my room?" she said rubbing her eye.

" Well, you fell asleep on my shoulder, so I carried you back, " He said to her while he sat on the side of her bed.

" Ok, well, I'm tired I'll see at class tomorrow," she said as she headed towards to the built in closet.

2 DAYS LATER

There was a murmur in the classroom, Narumi was 20 minutes late everyone was getting pissed, most of them were about to leave the classroom but was blocked by Maria.

" Everyone, go back into your seats! I have an announcement!"

So everyone sat back in there seats.

" Today we will have new partners, it will be in alphabetical order," she said.

" WHAT!" everyone shouted.

" Like for example, Yuri –chan would be partners with Hyuuga –san and Hotaru-chan would be with my brother!" she said that calmly.

But this statement caused commotion throughout the classroom.

' what does Maria think she's doing?' Ruka and Mikan thought, ' she does know we hate them right?'

'Excellent, it'll make our plan easier!' Hotaru, Yuri, Natsume and Mark thought!

* * *

Hi everyone sorry for the LONG WAIT, since it's forth term I've had finals and stuff!

Thanks for all the reviewers!

Ja ne!

Ill try and update faster this time!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi sorry for the late update I went to LA to visit my uncle…and didn't come back till last week and then I typed this up as fast as I could..

" Sorry… I'll update faster…"

_Blah= Writing on paper_

_BLAH=dream_

**Blah: Flash back**

_Yuri's Pov_

_I was standing in the middle of nowhere, everything was dark, I couldn't help but feel scared and afraid, I felt a presence, It was familiar but I couldn't figure out who it was._

"_The evil once dead has been resurrected In a new form!" a gentle voice said out of nowhere._

"_The ones that she loves will perish because of her," the voice continued._

" _What's going on?" Yuri thought._

" _two lives mingle once again, history repeats itself," this time she saw a image of a hideous creature, it had the form of a whale, but she knew it wasn't. She could feel the spiritual energy of the many that had died by the hand of that monster. Suddenly a hand landed on her shoulder she yelped and the image in front of her faded. _

" _Do not be afraid Yuri- chan," the women said._

_She had shoulder length alburn hair, __hair she was carrying a golden staff. Her top is made from a single piece of thick white fabric, hung around the neck and crossed over the chest. Holding everything together is her obi, a wide belt of powerful yellow with pink trim. The back is in the form of a bow, though how it is attached is beyond me. On her forearms, her wears half-sleeves held by threaded purple cord somewhere above the elbow. The wrist ends are heavily flared. The material hangs down considerably along the length of the sleeve, fading to a pinkish colour by the end, though the sleeve is closed near the top of the cloth. Her skirt flows almost to ankle length, with a gentle pleat to allow it to play with the light. Finally, the skirt is split up the left side towards the knee and pair of simple, tall black boots._

_What amazed me the most was her eyes , one eye was sky blue and the other was emerald green. She gave me a smile._

" _Yuna-sama, why do you always sneak up me like this?"_

" _Yuri, I must ask why did you do that?" she asked sternly._

" _Do what?" I asked._

"_I am part of your soul, you cannot deny that, I know what you did, why are you planning on leaving?" She asked me._

"_Because … (she hung her head low) the visions, I cannot stand them anymore, they are becoming more real by the minute , I CAN'T JUST WATCH THEM DIE! Those visions are haunting me, every time I close my eyes the image of them with blood all over their bodies lifeless….. " she said with tears in her eyes._

_Yes, she didn't really want to leave Mikan and Ruka, she loved her life here, but if she didn't leave they will die, she had seen it with her own eyes, she had use a bit of her powers to do so she went to the future and saw Ruka protect her and the blood was everywhere, Mikan was the same, the smiled at her then they died._

_*Sigh* " Why are you doing this, even if you leave you cannot fight against destiny!" Yuna said._

" _I can at lease take a shot can't I, if I change this, they wont die!" I shouted to her._

" _Very well, I shall see you soon," Yuna said as she turned back towards her room in Yuri mind, ' Hope she understands soon, ' she thought._

_The voice appeared again," Darkness shall consume them, and it will destroy them," AN evil laugh occoured, she saw an image of Ruka get killed but a person, but I couldn't see who it was, all she saw was Ruka all covered in blood with lifeless eyes,._

_I couldn't resist but to should out, " RUKA!!!!!"_

Normal POV

"RUKAA!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted out loud as she shot straight up from bed. She was sweating and tears were falling from her face.

" It was that dream again, I can't take it anymore, I love him, I will keep him alive, I won't let him die like Kaitou-nii-sama did," she mumbled to herself.

**FLASHBACK**

**A 5 year old Yuri was running around the park playing tag with her best friends Tina and Jenny, sitting at the side watching them was a boy with messy red hair and leaf green eyes. ( Imagine Kukai Souma from Shugo Chara) This boy was Kaitou Kumaryu. He was her childhood friend even\ though he was 5 years older than her, she had a crush on him. They were having fun when then others had to go home so the only ones left was them two, but suddenly darkness surrounded them and then a person in a cloak appeared, then she said, " come over here little girl for you are the flower of purity,"**

" **What are you talking about?" She asked.**

" **You don't need to ask questions, just come with me," she sure sounded nice but Kaitou didn't take any of it.**

**As Yuri started to walk towards the 'nice person' but Kaitou grabbed her hand and pulled her towards his side, " Don't listen to her Zoe, she doesn't even show her face, and I can sense her evil aura,"**

…

" **You annoying brat," the mysterious person said. As she grabbed him and the used a knife with strange carvings on it and stabbed him, Yuri's eyes widened, fear a lot of fear overcame her, Kaitou her childhood crush, one of her closest friends is now in front of her with blood everywhere on the floor.**

**He was still whispering, "Run away! Zoe, I'll be alright just run, " the he weakly held up his palm and a rush of energy pushed her back, yes it was the alice of wind.**

"**NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KISUKE-NII-SAMA!" Yuri shouted.**

**And after that day she couldn't eat, sleep or do anything for months, so her alice unconsciously sealed off that part of her memory at least until the day before started at Gakuen Alice.**

**End Flashback**

" Yuri, are you alright?" Ruka said as he peeked inside her room.

" Nothing, I just had a nightmare, nothing big," she said.

" Oh ok, then breakfast is ready and gay-sensie has an announcement about ' end of year credit' or some crap like that," he said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek, then she stood up and headed towards her wardrobe, but Ruka didn't move.

She looked back at him and said, " are you just going to stand there all day cause I want to change ya know!"

" Oh… come on… I want o stay here, and wait you.. you can change in your wardrobe can't you?"

MIKAN'S ROOM

_MIKAN'S VISION +Mikan's POV_

_I looked around, I saw the door of visions ( let's just say every time Mikan get's a vision in her dream she opens the door of Vision's) So something's going to happen huh? I slowly reached for the knob and opened the door, a bright light blinded my eyes. Then I saw it , everyone was battling the AAO, Yuri was battling in her Anima form. Then suddenly a man with the bomb alice headed for me and Ruka but we never saw, at the moment Yuri and Mark immediately ran in front of us shouting our names and jumped in front of us. Then I saw them lying on the ground , they had tears in there eyes, then suddenly two AAO Members grabbed them and in a flash disappeared. _

_No… this isn't going to happen to them… is it? No matter what… I'll stop it!_

I opened my eyes and remembered the dream I promise that.

OUTSIDE NORMAL POV

Everyone gathered in the classroom waiting for Maria and Narumi to enter, and as they do there jaws dropped, Narumi was wearing a BRA!!! On the outside of his very revealing pink t-shirt, then he wore pink jean short's ( the really short ones).

Then suddenly Mikan stood up and started to laugh and said, " Naru –papa… Why are you wearing a bra?"

" Um… well, it's my new costume… Maria designed it for me, " he said.

Maria gave everyone a wink and a smirk.

"Well… anyway, Since it's getting closer to the end of the year, we have an extra credit assignment. You can do anything you want and we will judge you on your creativity, also this is a group project, with 4 people, we will choose the groups , OK?" Maria said.

They all nodded. Most of them were actually thinking,' urg…….. a project.'

Meanwhile Yuri, Mikan was excited thinking what should we do?

So she posted up the groups and they were

GROUP 1: Natsume, Yuri, Hotaru, Mark

GROUP 2: Anna, Nonoko, Mikan, Surmire

GROUP 3: Koko, Yuu, Kitsume , Ruka

And so on….

" It will be due in 3 weeks… so hurry! The winners will win the amazing expensive diamond trophy!"

At that moment Hotaru's eyes lit up. In her head a voice kept saying, Must get!

Mikan was just sitting there thinking about how why is everything, Natsume, Hotaru, Yuri and Mark these days, ' how stupid can these teachers get?'

Ruka kept staring at Maria in disbelief, ' how could she putting my innocent Yuri with that heartless MONSTER!!!!! ( referring to Natsume ),' he growled a little, ( JEALOUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Yuri glanced at him and sweatdropped, ' he must want to kill either Maria or Narumi now,'

After Koko heard the statement he began to laugh, then Yuri began to laugh with him. Everyone was looking at them going " ……….."0.0 WFT?

" Ok you can now gather in your groups and work on the project! Ja Ne!" Narumi said as he ran outside with Maria.

WITH RUKA, MUCHO, KOKO & YUU

" SO what are we going to do for the project?" Yuu asked, being the class president he vows he has to do everything well.

" I don't know and don't really care either," the other three said.

" How about a martial arts video?" he said, " we could just have a video of us fighting, and I'll use my new video camera I bought last week!"

" What ever! Just tell us when you want to film it!" Ruka said then walked towards the bus stop.

MIKAN, ANNA, SUMIRE, NONOKO

" SO what do you want to do?"

" I don't know, we could make clothes," Sumire said trying to fulfill her dreams as a pro designer.

" Then we can make cake displays and special tiny fire works," Anna and Nonoko said together.

" Sure ," Mikan said trying to focus on Mark while he was mucking around and throwing stuff and Yuri, Imai and Hyuuga.

WITH NATSUME,HOTARU,MARK &YURI

" Ok… you guys don't have to work, I'll do what I do best, but I need your sense of music, " Yuri said.

" Oh please don't tell me," Mark said.,

" Yup," She replied.

" What does she want us to do, something with music," Natsume said.

_She wants us to sing_ Mark wrote on the paper.

_WHAT! THERE IS NO WAY I AM SINGING! _Hotaru wrote back with Natsume nodding agreeing with her.

"Well, If we do this then we can then work on the other thing we were going to do and plus we could use that new device that Imai invited that um… what was it?"

" the studio enlarger?" she answered.

" Yea, I'll write the songs and music! We'll do 5 songs each!"

" Fine " Mark said as he scrunched up the paper and threw it at Yuri then she got more paper and threw it at Mark but missed and hit Natsume Instead. Then Natsume 'accidently' threw that piece of paper at Hotaru who was trying to figure out a new plan on how Yuri and Mark would escape. And then she got really pissed at the three of them and glared at them, a sign of saying , ' This means war' And thus the paper fight began which pissed Ruka off because he didn't like them hanging together.

THAT NIGHT LIVING ROOM OF SPECIAL STAR STUDENTS

Yuri sat down on the floor of the living room with papers scattered all over the desk. She was trying to figure out the lyrics. She had done the songs that Mark, Hotaru and Natsume would sing. Now she was onto hers.

"_I guess I should've known better,  
to believe I'm a lucky chain, Oh_" she sang softly

She had really enjoyed this but this was just tiring, but then she remembered, ' That's it I'll use real emotion and my last song, I could do it with a solo!'

She felt a pair of arms around her. It was Ruka.

' Hi Angel," he said to her.

" Hey, you been weird lately, is it because I'm partnered with Jerk-san?"( she pretending to hate Natsume so he won't be suspicious ) she said to him.

" What! Why would I be j-jealous! I um… just busy…. Yea busy," he shuttered out.

She giggled, it was always funny when he did that.

" Then why are you shuttering," she said as she faced him, they were only a inch or two apart.

" I am n-not! " he said.

" Well, I'm tired, but I want to finish these songs first," she said.

" What are they for?" he asked still hugging her.

" The project, the one that Naru-sensie and Ria-nee was talking about…" she said.

" Oh… the one where your with Imai and Hyuuga right?" he said with Venom in his voice. He hugged Yuri tighter.

" Stop that Ruka your suffocating her!" Mikan said as she came in and sat on the couch.

Ruka looked down and saw the he had his arms around her neck tightly and she was trying to pull them away. She was having difficulty breathing.

Mikan pulled Yuri away from him and Yuri was panting desperately

" I'm so sorry," he said panicking.

" It's alright," she said with a big smile on her face, " He didn't mean to right?" she said then pick up the papers and headed towards the grand piano and the sat down and began to play a tune she had made ( Imagine River Flows in you)

" She just so talented isn't she," Mikan said.

" Of course she's my girl friend!" he boasted.

"Well she my BEST FRIEND!!!!" she retorted.

And thus the bicker. It went on for about half an hour, that was when Yuri had finished the songs/

" Can you two stop ARGUING!! " she shouted.

THREE WEEKS LATER

' Now my wonderful students it's time to present your wonderful projects, you first Ruka- sama,"

They had a video of Ruka and Koko doing Martial arts then suddenly Yuu and Mucho attacked them and it was like a show. They got 12/15 for this. Their fan girls screamed as they saw the guy with out their shirts all hot and sweating whist fighting each other/.

Mikan group: There project was a homemade dream house, there were dolls with really cool clothes ( Sumire: Which were sponsored by the great SURMIRE SHOUDA!!! Me: Yea Yea shut up!) There were cookies and in the background were tiny fireworks that last for a long time.

" Well this is our finished project, " mIkan said Happily, " A dream house cool isn't it, and look when you press this button you can make the people real.

She pressed the button and then all the doll started moving and talking and doing stuff.

" Ok.. now for the last group… Miss Imai, Mr Hyuuga, Miss Hijiri and Mr Johnson,"

" Well… we wrote some songs and we put it in an album, if you like them. Imai-san shall be selling them… If you order an copy in this lesson it shall be 60 Rabbits and you order a copy anytime else it would be 120 Rabbits," Yuri said sweat dropping at the price that Hotaru has given her.

" Imai-san also said, If you want to here Nastume sing you must buy this because he has 5 solo's in this album," Immediately screams erupted in the classroom the fan girl ran over to Hotaru to buy there album.

There were 5 album covers .

Cover 1: Nastume grinning leaning again the Sakura tree in a red unbuttoned shit with ripped jeans.

Cover two: Hotaru was in a gold room with piles of money sitting on a golden couch. She was wearing a black no strap dress with a golden belt.

Cover three: Mark in a basket ball stadium he was in a red and white basketball uniform ( Image the one from HSM)

Cover 4: Yuri sitting on the ground hugging her knees. The background was a brick wall wearing a purple shoulder off shirt with the worlds Heart broken angel on it and she was also wearing black faded jeans.

On the back there was a list of song everyone sang.

Nastume - Far Away ( Nickelback)

Diary of Jane

Change the World

When you look me in the eye ( JB!!!)

Ever Fallen in love

Hotaru - Cinderella ( Tata Young)

Money, Money, Money

Rich Girl

Dancing Queen

Mama Mia

Mark -

Scream ( HSM)

Bet on it

Getcha head in the game

SOS

Hold on

Yuri-

Walk away

Honey Honey

GImme GImme

Crush on you

Can't help falling in love with you

" Well here is our project.. I wrote the song… Imai-san did the art and techno stuff… Hyuuga and Mark did the music part," she said tell Narumi everyone did there share to it.

" Well done…" he said then suddenly a explosion out side…

' How could we forget,' Nastume, yuri, Hotaru and Mark gave a mental slap to themselves

"THE ATTACK OF THE AAO WAS TODAYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" they thought in their heads.

Finally…finished… once again sorry for the late update…..

**LILY**: Majesty, wealth, pride, innocence, **purity.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry… I didn't update for so… long…. But I've got this major block and I can only get a little bit out of my head.. trying to make it long so….

This is sorta the last chap.. but I will make an epilogue and might make a sequel for fun..

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GAKUREN ALICE... ( but i do own sum characters in this story...)

* * *

The DA students ran outside immediately with their mission clothing and put on their masks. Meanwhile Yuri transformed into her Gunner Costume.

" This is stupid… how weak are they?" Yuri said shooting another 30 down.

' This scene is very familiar…' Mikan thought…. ' the people the weather the feeling… it couldn't be but It came so fast,'

"Pay attention..." a woman with short brunette hair said attacking her. She looked very familiar but couldn't think of who she was.

Mysterious Woman (Who was actually Yuka) punched Mikan in the stomach but was blocked in the last minute. The battle between mother and daughter began…. Somewhere on a tree two Maria and Marco were sitting there in AAO uniforms eating popcorn and drinking soda waiting for the climax so the four ( Yuri, Mark, Youichi and Jed) could escape… Maria was actually also holding a video camera that Hotaru invented to films the whole entire battle and field so you could not miss on bit… sort of like a surveillance thing.

" Wow… bro there's a couple making out in the middle of battle," pointing on the left side of the screen." Hey.. it's Kinomi… … doesn't she know we're in battle?" Maria asked.

" Hey isn't that… o never mind I thought that was someone else," Marco said getting some chips from the packet

Meanwhile Ruka was fighting a bunch of Squad leaders preferably the leaders of Squad C,D,E who were call Elena, Catherine and David. He had made a long pure white sword and infused some of his elemental alice within it so whenever he slashed someone it would have some effect. Each slash was different and then once the cycle finished it would go back to the first element he used. Each turn element his sword would change colours to suit the element.

Order- water, fire, thunder, ice, darkness, wind, and others…

He was slashing people crazily.

" OMG… that's so funny he looks like a crazy man on the streets," Maria said laughing her head off.

" Hurry up Hyuuga seriously… you need to train a lot more than this," Mark shouted to Natsume… While Mark was working at lightning speed Natsume was slightly slower since he had never had the training the guardians had.

" Shut up! " Natsume said slightly annoyed, "want to have a competition?"

"Bring It on" Mark said grinning.

The competition began.

They use there alices to injure everyone in their path… Mark who was being fair only used his ice and water alice.

Marks stomach suddenly growled.

Everyone around them stopped and looked at him and gave him a weird stare and sweat dropped.

" Dude seriously we're in the middle of a battle here," A random person from the AAO said.

" Well… sorry… but I didn't eat lunch yet… you people attacked 2 HOURS earlier… we were suppose to HAVE LUNCH FIRST!" he shouted…

" We made a time?"Natsume asked.

" Yea.. they were suppose to attack around 1 so we were meant to have an hour for lunch…" he complained, " PLUS… we all FORGOT it was today… so I kinda overslept and didn't really eat breakfast either…."

" Idiot…" everyone around them said.

" here…" a AAO person said giving him a breakfast bar…

" Thanks..." he said gobbling it all up/

" Ok then….! LET'S go…!" attacking once again…

**Natsume's Head.**

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOST TO HIM I SHALL WIN WHEN WE HAVE ANOTHER MATCH SOON AND I WILL WIN! I PROMISE MYSELF! IN THE HONOR OF HOWALONS!**

_Wait.. where did that come from???_

**Hi.. I'm the best part of you concious.. the one that you don't even realise you have... iM mean seriously... you should really check your brain.. I've been screaming for the past 15 years and this is the FRIST time you've ever heard me...**

_WHAT????_

**NORMAL**

Youichi was on one side of the field making earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes vines and making people trip over…. He wasn't actually attacking them… he was actually playing with them. He was playing dominos with them and making them stand in line and knocking them over,

Jed was next to Youichi amplifying his alice and laughing his head off.

Yuri was in her gunner uniform with a microphone in her hand.

"Head under water

And they tell me to breathe easy for a while

The breathing gets harder, even I know that

You made room for me, but it's too soon to see

If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages

No easy way to say this

You mean well, but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Today

I learned the hard way

That they all say things you want to hear

My heavy heart sinks deep down under you

And your twisted words, your help just hurts

You are not what I thought you were

Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you

Made me think that I need this too

I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way,

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If all you have is leaving

I'mma need a better reason to write you a love song today

Promise me you'll leave the light on

To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone

'Cause I believe there's a way you can love me because I say

I won't write you a love song

'Cause you asked for it

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

Is that why you wanted a love song

'Cause you asked for it?

'Cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song

'Cause you tell me it's make or breaking this

If you're on your way

I'm not gonna write you to stay

If your heart is nowhere in it

I don't want it for a minute

Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that there's a reason to

Write you a love song today

Today" she sang and that made everyone ( enemy) in the 50 m radius fall in love with her.

Then she was now in her Summoning uniform.

" Ruler of Darkness King of dragons, Aeon of Pain terror of the underworld merge together and become one arise and descend and destroy all that is in your path," ( totally random my cousin thought that for me.. I couldn't really be bothered to think of one…) Yuri was suddenly sucked into the ground with a black ripple. Everyone was now staring from the windows ( the people who weren't DA).

" What's happening?" Anna and Nonoko asked.

" Ladies and gentleman that is Yuri's summoning power it's part of her alice," koko said.

' It dragged her in…" someone said, " She's going to die!"

" No that's the opposite of what's happening,"

Now that she was underground she could feel her power becoming stronger and stronger, but she was held by a chain. Darkness wrapped around her and now she had her eyes closed.

With Mikan

" Don't lose focus little girl… " Yuka said playfully to her daughter.

They both suddenly felt a boost in Yuri's energy.

" What's that?" Mikan whispered to herself and then use her speed alice to speed up her battling skills but Yuka did the same… and they kept doing that.

Mikan used a surge of pink energy and it coiled around her arm while Yuka did the same, except hers was ice blue.

" You will taste the pain… and you won't take my friends away," Mikan said with anger in her voice….. this was her strongest opponent yet who has matched all of her attacks AND has managed to injure her.

WITH RUKA

He was almost done with his batch he just needed to kill David who had the alice of fear and fighting.

Ruka looked over to see Yuri being pulled into the ground by a chain.

' what the hell is going on? I've never seen this one before…'

BACK WITH YURI

Now falling from the sky was a large anchor which was surrounded by a surge of blue light. It went into the earth and now it seems to be pulling something out... It was Yuri sitting on the side of the anchor. She was wearing a strapless top with her back exposed with short black jeans and knee length black boots and the shoes had wing like things on the side which also was like her arm band the wing like armbands ( those look like Bahamut's ears) Her hair was in a high pony tail that reached her waist and there were grey streaks in it. Her eyes were pure black with her right eye covered with a black cloth. She had a black dragon tattoo coiled around her left arm which started from her elbow to her shoulder and a black tattoo of Anima on her back.

Her earrings were a skull and the hook was coiled by a dragon.

At that moment everyone attacked her well, at least all the goons ( lower level ones)

She said one word..." IMPULSE!" she was emotionless cold and had evil in her voice even those far away shivered…

All the goons were now down in a few seconds it was like watching dominos.

" huh.. pathetic…" she said in the same cold voice,

" Well then you can fight us now…" a woman with long black hair with golden eyes and man with the same hair and eye color said.

" Who are you?" she asked

" I am Megumi Hitoma they call me lady of light.. I think I can defeat you…. " she said said in a stuck up sorta tone…

" I am Micheal Hitoma the call me protector of satan.. no one can beat my darkness… and together we are.." the guy said.

" The human Balancer~!…" they said together

Inside Yuri was laughing her head off at the scene but she couldn't express it on the outside.

( imagine a chibi Yuri on the side laughing the side)

" Human Balancer is that some kind of beam balance or something?" she asked ," Or you just too stupid to come up with a better one.. you could of just use something like the LD the Loser Deal!!" she said.

" hey no one insults us," they said combining a force of black and white energy and attacked her all at once.

She now pulled of the cloth of her eye and shouted, " PAIN!" and a burst of light came from her eyes and countered the attack.

WITH MIKAN.

MIKAN'S POV

This is getting really annoying. I can even hit her… how is this happening? Seriously…. I did a back flip with one hand then went used ice alice to try and freeze her but the fire alice countered and melted it.

" damn,.." I cursed under my breath, how come this woman has the same abilities as I do? Who is she? I block another attack and used the wind alice to cause a tornado. Then it suddenly dies away.

" What happened…?" I asked myself.

" Don't worry little girl.. it'll be all over once I get them…" she said as she continued to attack me.. The surgeof energy I built up was at it's peak and I used the force to attack her.. but she used hers at the same time causing a huge explosion and forced me back to Ruka.

NAATSUME AND MARK

NORMAL POV

" Seriously.. this is boring" Mark said to Natsume who was still a little pissed at him.

" Looks like Angel's having lots of fun.." Natsume said looking at Yuri fighting the human balancer weirdo's….

" I know.. she, Mi-Chan and Ruka get the good battles…" he said.

" Mi-chan?" Natsume asked, ' I can't even call her mi-chan… not even when I was dating her…'

" So most of the time I have to guard or something but then again.. my life's meaning is to protect the ones I love… and in that case it's Mikan and Yuri.." he kept on rambling on… until he saw the huge explosion…

" Ok we need to get ready…" she said.

YOUICHI….

" Jack ass –kun when's the explosion coming?" he asked.

" I don't know it should be planted near where Mark and Yuri are… But of course they will be injured so we have to get out of here and ASAP or they will lose a lot of blood.... Especially when she will be very weak after this… she is using all her energy into this…. We may know that this battle is to get them out but only a few AAO members know about this.. so we are still fighting," Jed explained to him trying to not get pissed at his nickname.

" yes I know that… I have been at this academy as long as I remember I wonder what it's like to get out.." he said as he turned into his older form ready to escape, " I wanted to do this since I could remember, this school took away my life… my parents life.. they were killed cause they protected me… they sent away my sister because she had her alice the moment she was born… and they could sense it but…. Me… they didn't even know I had my alice till I was 3 and they could send me away in time…"

" Why are we talking about this…?" Jed asked scratching his head slightly confused.

"You know.. heat of the battle speech… It kinda cool!" Youichi replied, when he saw the explosion, " ok… stay with me now… we have 5 minutes left!" he shouted running towards the tree where Maria and Marco sat.

SOMEONE IN THE SHADOWS

" ok… times up" a mysterious man said and closed his watch. He began using his alice near Mikan and Ruka making it as large as he could… most of the AAO will teleport out at that exact moment.

10…

Yuri and Mark running towards Mikan and Ruka

9… Youichi teleporting out with Jed, Marco , Maria and Shiro.

8…

Youichi, Maria , marco and Jed sealing there presence.

7…

Yuka teleporting out….

6…..

Mikan and Ruka standing up wondering what was happening

5…

Yuri using a small barrier around her and Mark…

4…

3…

2…

1..

BBBBBBBBBBAAANNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

A large explosion was cause and Mark and Yuri pushed them using the teleport and jumped in their while Mikan and Ruka was teleported into the classroom…

" YURI! MARK!" the shouted. Suddenly two black blurs came out of nowhere and then both of them disappeared.

* * *

Ok.. then.. I will try to update ASAP I just need more ideas…..

Sorry for the LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG wait... heh... well hope to hear from you soon.. you got any ideas feel free to tell..


	12. Chapter 12

**OMG I had totally forgotten about this… I had guest over for A MONTH! And since my computer was in my room and they were in my room I could use it… I'm so…. Sorry…………**

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME.. SNIFF***

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR FINAL FANTASY!**

**PS this chapter]'s not really that long so......  
**

* * *

The winds blew fiercely and harshly… the world seemed grey and nothing seemed alive at all. A sea of dead bodies laid there and blood was splattered everywhere. Searching frantically through the sea of bodies were Mikan and Ruka desperately shouting out the names of their loved ones.

They both had tear stains on their faces from crying. The sun was setting but to them the world had no color… everything was just shades of grey and black.

" Ruka… it's no use… you saw what happened you wont find them," Natsume said trying to cheer him up. He as well had pretended to search for her and was kinda tired from acting.

" HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THEM THAT WELL… YOU PROBABLY HATED MARK BECAUSE HE WAS MIKAN'S BOYFRIEND, AND YURI... YOU DIDN'T KNOW YURI….HOW WOULD YOU… how would… you…" Ruka shouted with tears threaten to spill again.

' ok… how should I act… well, they are so suppose to be dead… ok… acting lessons from before actually paid off...' he thought he started to tear up as well and shouted, " EXCUSE ME BUT SHE WAS MY MISSION PARTNER SHE RISKED HER LIFE FOR ME TWICE… SHE WAS LIKE A SISTER TO ME… HOW COULD YOU SAY I DIDN'T KNOW HER, AS FOR MARK HE WAS MY RIVAL ALRIGHT BUT HE WAS LIKE A BROTHER TO ME AS WELL…"he shouted with 'tears' on his face.

This comment actually made Ruka even angrier… but before he could explode, Mikan sensing his anger rushed in front of him and said, "Ruka… You know Yu- she doesn't like you fighting with people who you aren't assigned to kill!" Mikan shouted unable to say her best friends name. Her hair was messed up tears stains and her eyes… they weren't her usually happy cheerful eyes filled with hope, they were dull and emotionless.

Hotaru just stayed far away watching silently… she knew how much Yuri loved Ruka and knew that Ruka loved her ten time more then he could ever love her, she knew that now… she remembered a time before they broke up… something similar happened and she was kidnapped but… his reaction was not like this… it was something far less.

AUSTRALIA HOSPTIAL

" MOVE! Out of my way!" Yuka say running beside 2 stretchers in a public, hospital, She knew that she could undo the 'spell' that was cast on them… and she didn't have enough energy left to heal them after the battle she just had with the two strangers that took Yuri and Mark before the AAO could.

_Flashback._

_The explosion occurs and suddenly before Yuka could motion the two people she had chosen to take the two away another two people jumped in and took them away in a flash._

_Yuka immediately panicked think what was happening. So she quickly followed them in a flash, she found them in a place that she didn't even know that existed on earth…. But then again she wasn't even sure if this was earth or not. The technology was far better there were millions of people walking around but none of them seemed to realize that she was there, then I hit her… the person had just walked through her… so this is all an illusion. _

" _Who are you and what do you want with them," she asked in a deadly tone._

" _Our master has sent us for them on more specifically her…" One of the weirdo's said._

" _She is destined to battle to our master, if she is reunited with THEM our master will once again perishing into the nothingness," the other one said._

" _It took thousands of years for our master to reform… and now our master fears that they or specifically she will kill them again, but now we've said too much…" _

" _I'm not giving them up without a fight!" Yuka shouted. She quickly teleported behind them and used her hypnotizing alice to find that it wasn't working so she tried the sleeping alice, to find it was working as well…_

" _So you still don't understand… that is our specialty you can't use those types of alices on us…" the enemy said with a smirk. So quickly she used her fire alice on to be countered by another attack, the enemy had shouted, " BLizzardga!" and immediately a large explosion occurred and the impact somehow made Yuri scream._

" _WHAT IS HAPPENING?" she asked… _

_And then she just saw them two on the floor and their condition was worse than before… especially Yuri… the stranger were gone!_

COUPLE DAYS LATER  
Yuri had finally woke up and so did Mark, he went to stay with Marco and Melinda . Yuri went to live with her adopted family on to find her mother died 1 year ago, her 'father ' had remarried a mysterious women with two children, twin girls to be exact. Yuka went back to the AAO headquarters but not before leaving her phone number and contact details. As Yuri requested she seal up their strength, speed and alices so they would just be as normal as everyone else. Another plus to that was so the Academy could find them. Youichi and Jed visited them every day in the hospital as well as her non-blood related siblings.

Ok... so this was what had happened.

The hospital had call her father informing him of her condition and the other idiots went to see her… then they took her home… which was by the way transformed into a mansion... turned out the money that Yuri had sent them on her missions gave him enough money for business which then turned out to be a huge success and they suddenly got super rich. Her father had agree to let Youichi stay with them… as long as he doesn't cause any trouble… Now you may think that everything is now peaceful and sweet right… well what they didn't know is they evil lurking about behind them…

Who were those two strangers that were trying to take Yuri and Mark…. What was that place….

Well… that is all a mystery waiting to be solved but that's just another story… Yuri wondered, will this really change their fate… the fate of Mikan and Ruka are they not going to die because of me , well that's what I hope…

But I'll definitely miss them….

Wonder what her life will be now?

What will Rukas life be now… and Mikans….

Maybe someday I will tell you….

**

* * *

Well there done… I typed the ending randomly…. I may have a sequel….anyway… Hope you like it and plus im a lazy writer as well…Oh… if you do want me to write a sequel please be patient with me… cause I think im going to write another story with BleachXInuyasha…..**

**Anyways… it;'ll be a month or so before I start to write again…**

**Until then!**


End file.
